


Sangre & tinta.

by SleepingInTheGardn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack shipps deserve more love, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, Poetry club, nsfw sometimes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingInTheGardn/pseuds/SleepingInTheGardn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangre y tinta; palabras y violencia.</p><p>Akaashi Keiji nunca pensó que aquellas dos cosas pudieran ser compatibles, pero no todo lo que creemos es acertado.</p><p>Entre pesadillas, poemas inacabados, nudillos ensangrentados, recuerdos robados, misterios paranormales y muchos quebraderos de cabeza, Akaashi comienza su búsqueda por la verdad.</p><p>Aunque no sabe lo que busca exactamente.</p><p>Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Los guardamos o nos los guardan. Oikawa Tooru, también.  Y con un destino más que profetizado decide confiárselos a Kuroo, incluso aunque podrían destrozarle… o hacerle feliz.</p><p>Ahora el juego final ha comenzado.</p><p>Pero como en todo juego, siempre tiene que haber vencedores y vencidos. Es hora de que hagan sus apuestas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pesadillas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey!  
> Os traigo un fic basado en Haikyuu con mucha angst, violencia a montones, smut en ocasiones y fluff de vez en cuando. Me comprometo personalmente a que cuando conozcáis toda la historia me odiaréis con vuestra alma. Siento mucho el daño emocional que pueda causar y espero que lo disfrutéis.

No podía moverse, había perdido la capacidad de controlar su cuerpo. Puede que alguien lo estuviera reteniendo incluso, o quizás su captor no era otro que el mismísimo Deimos. Por sus articulaciones se extendía una sensación austera a la par que su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo, presa del pánico. Akaashi luchaba por regularizar su respiración, estaba estático, inmóvil, pero sentía que había estado corriendo durante horas y aun no se había detenido. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que debía estar callado, que era su obligación no romper el sepulcral silencio de aquel ambiguo espacio. Todo lo que su campo de visión podía vislumbrar era oscuridad, un negro manto que se cernía sobre él, apresándolo. Podía jurar que estaba huyendo de algo, o de alguien… ¿pero cómo? Seguía totalmente inmóvil y desorientado.

De repente unas sombras comenzaron a cruzarse en su camino, mareándolo, y tergiversándolo todo aún más. Su pulso estaba volviendo a acelerarse y lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Quería gritar. Quería romper el silencio hasta quedarse afónico y sus cuerdas vocales dolieran. Pero no podía, sabía que solo pasarían cosas malas de hacer aquello. El joven era muchas cosas pero desde luego, no estúpido.

Las sombras comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, traían con ellas una sensación glacial, el azabache sentía el frío adentrándose en su piel como si se trataran de cuchillas. Aun así tenía calor, su cuerpo estaba perlado por una capa de sudor. De repente una sombra se aproximó más de lo usual, pudo distinguir una figura humana y una sonrisa macabra. La sombra alzó el brazo hacía el pelinegro, en un fugaz momento pudo apreciar una marca donde debería estar situada la muñeca, pero lo verdaderamente aterrador era el arma que tenía entre los dedos, y con la que le estaba apuntando.

Akaashi comenzó a gritar. Juraría que él no había abierto la boca, nunca hubiera cometido semejante ridiculez pero el sonido procedía claramente de su persona.

Luego oyó un sonido ensordecedor acompañado de violentas ráfagas de luz.

 _Akaashi_ , _Akaashi_ , _Akaashi,_ algo le estaba llamando aunque sonaba ausente, lejano y desde luego no transmitía una sensación cruel como el resto del lugar, sino todo lo contrario, humana. Necesitaba decirle que se callara, que tenía que guardar silencio o de lo contrario también le ocurrirían cosas malas.

El problema era que no podía localizar el foco del sonido pese a que podía escucharlo cada vez con más claridad.

Comenzó a notar de nuevo algo sobre su piel. Diferente. Muy diferente. Desprendía calidez y confianza, algo completamente ilógico en ese momento. Su cerebro le gritaba que se alejara, que aquello no era más que una trampa, sin embargo el pelinegro se dejó arrollar por aquella grata sensación aun sabiendo que algo tan indulgente no podía albergar nada bueno.

_Vamos Keiji, despierta._

Akaashi abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

Se relajó notablemente al ver las familiares orbes color ámbar y los brazos de su pareja rodeándole.

—Lo siento, lo siento, debería haberte despertado antes de que comenzaras a gritar. Pero… no sé, joder, parecía que todo estaba bien. Lo siento —Bokuto hablaba exasperado, alienado, se podía apreciar con claridad el sentimiento de culpa que llevaba con él.

El otro chico asintió indicándole que todo estaba bien.

Sintió el pulgar del peliblanco sobre su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que aún continuaba llorando, poco después también se percató de que todo su cuerpo temblaba, y no sutilmente. Se dejó acunar por el mayor y trató de que aquel tipo tan diferente de silencio le calmara.

—Creo que he podido ver un rostro… o al menos parte de él —susurró Akaashi tras unos largos minutos en los que ninguno había emitido el más mínimo sonido.

Bokuto se separó levemente de su cuerpo para poder mirarle. Tenía una mueca de estupefacción en su rostro.

—¿No es siempre la misma pesadilla? —El más alto sacudió la mano, señalando que aquello no era relevante.— ¿Cómo era? ¿Te acuerdas de su cara? ¿Podrías reconocerle?

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, el azabache negó.

—Normalmente sí, pero esta vez me has dejado dormir más —especuló, ya que realmente no conocía a ciencia cierta la lógica de las pesadillas. Solo sabía que las había tenido desde los once años y en el último no habían hecho otra cosa que aumentar y violentarse, llegando al punto de ser necesario que Bokuto se quedara junto a él todas las noches para vigilarle mientras dormía.

Akaashi guardó silencio un poco más, tratando de recordar con dificultad lo que había soñado.

En un ágil movimiento, el azabache se deshizo del abrazo del otro chico y estiró su cuerpo hasta tomar papel y lápiz de la mesita de al lado. Comenzó a hacer trazos en el papel hasta que pudo apreciar una forma similar a la que el recordaba haber visto en la muñeca de la figura humanoide.

Le tendió el pedazo de papel con el dibujo al peliblanco, el cual alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—Creo que ese es el tatuaje que tenía en la muñeca, no lo pude ver bien pero es todo lo que tengo —habló Akaashi, tenue, pero a la vez con una chispa de nerviosismo en la voz.

Bokuto inspeccionó el dibujo. Era una letra griega, para ser exactos, _sigma_ en mayúscula, solo que estaba invertida. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podía significar aquello pero conocía a alguien que sí.

—Es hora de hacerle una visita a Kuroo —comentó el más alto con su peculiar tono cantarín y una enorme sonrisa en los labios dedicada al azabache.

* * *

 

El aire que entraba por la ventanilla del vehículo hacía que el pelo de Bokuto se moviera apuntando a todas las direcciones, el chico silbaba una alegre melodía que extrañamente ponía de buen humor a Akaashi. Éste lo observa con cariño, las comisuras del pelinegro se estiraban de manera inconsciente formando una pequeña sonrisa. Se podía apreciar con claridad las ojeras marcadas del peliblanco, se había negado a dormir mientras Akaashi tuviera ese tipo de pesadillas. El pelinegro había tratado de disuadirlo millones de veces pero el mayor era un cabezota y después de todo no le venía mal alguien que le despertara antes de que la pesadilla llegara al momento del disparo.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo agradecido que le estaba a Bokuto y lo mucho que lo sentía por todo lo que le estaba tocando pasar por permanecer a su lado. A veces las palabras, simplemente no eran las palabras adecuadas.

Bokuto situó su mano sobre la pierna de Akaashi al percatarse de su mirada. El pelinegro con algo de sonrojo giró la vista hacia el cristal de su ventana, el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse de nuevo. Akaashi cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, después se llevó el vaso de café, que retenía entre sus dedos para calentarse las manos, a los labios. Iba a requerir algo de energía extra para aquella noche.

—¿Estás seguro de que Kuroo está aquí? —preguntó el menor redirigiendo la atención a su acompañante.

El conductor soltó un bufido irónico ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

—Es viernes por la noche, ¿dónde iba a estar si no? —respondió éste, acompañando el comentario de una sonrisa ladina.

La boca de Akaashi se abrió para reprochar y se cerró a los pocos segundos sin proferir ningún sonido. El peliblanco tenía razón, su amigo no asistía a ningún otro lugar los viernes por la noche desde hacía años.

Sabían que aquel día era el más concurrido de la semana pero no se esperaban que no hubiera ninguna plaza libre cerca, al parecer el club iba cada vez mejor. Akaashi no trataba de entenderlo.

Tras diez minutos de tratar de encontrar un aparcamiento sin mucho éxito Bokuto dejó escapar un suspiro seguido de un juramento.

—Ve tú primero, yo iré a buscar alguna plaza algo más lejos —dijo Bokuto, parando el coche momentáneamente frente a un restaurante de pasta italiana con luces de neón de colores extravagantes, si las observas durante un rato largo comenzabas a ver puntos de colores por todas partes. Se habían encargado de comprobarlo en numerosas ocasiones aunque también había que decir que el alcohol en sangre probablemente había influido.

El azabache lo observó un par de segundos, luego simplemente asintió para después salir del vehículo y verlo desaparecer en la distancia.

Comenzó a caminar, enseguida dejó a un lado el restaurante y se dirigió a las traseras del mismo. En aquel callejón reinaba el silencio y la oscuridad, nadie que no conociera de antemano el club podría predecir que un local como aquel podría ser encontrado tras una desértica puerta azul, adornada con grafitis varios y palabras indecentes. Por un momento todo le recordó al lugar de sus pesadillas y pudo sentir como la ansiedad comenzaba a aflorar de él como una especie de virus.

El maullido de un gato que desapareció detrás de un gran contenedor le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Akaashi se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta y la abrió poniendo un poco de fuerza para que cediera. Enseguida los gritos de euforia colapsaron en sus oídos mientras que las pupilas trataban de hacerse a la carente luz de la estancia. Entró en el local aun con los ojos entrecerrados, hacía el mismo calor agobiante que recordaba de la última vez. Por otra parta el olor a la mezcla de alcohol y sudor era aún mayor, por el incremento de aforo supuso.

El joven cerró la puerta tras de sí nada más entrar para no llamar mucho la atención. Se mantuvo cerca de la entrada para poder pegarse a Bokuto en cuanto éste llegara y también porque desde aquel lugar disponía de una perfecta visión de todo el recinto y podría localizar a Kuroo antes. Su augurio no tardó demasiado en cumplirse.

Su amigo estaba en la palestra, esquivando con facilidad, e incluso una elegancia insultante, los golpes ciegos que su contrincante de cabellos dorados le lanzaba con vehemencia. Por lo que Keiji pudo observar, tenía un piercing en la lengua que había exhibido al relamerse la sangre del labio. A pesar de que era bastante más bajo que su oponente y también menos imponente, parecía que no tenía ni un ápice de pavor en todo su cuerpo, al contrario, irradiaba ¿diversión? ¿Excitación? El moreno nunca había entendido nada de aquello, aun así seguía asistiendo la pelea con suma atención.

Otro golpe fue lanzado con fuerza directo a la mandíbula de Kuroo, éste esquivó el golpe con una leve inclinación de su torso y llevó sus nudillos en un movimiento perfectamente medido hacía el ojo derecho de su adversario. El cuerpo del rubio retrocedió una distancia considerable debido al impacto del golpe. Todo el público acompañó la escena de un aullido coordinado, como si ellos mismos hubieran recibido el puñetazo. La tensión podía palparse perfectamente en el ambiente.

Todos tenían puesta su atención en el cuerpo encogido sobre sí mismo del menor. Tras un par de segundos, irguió su espalda y retiró la mano de su ojo, dejando ver el desagradable aspecto que esté había adquirido. Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa totalmente pedante. El rubio liberó unas estridentes y divertidas carcajadas al cargado aire, luego susurró un par de insultos entre dientes y volvió a cargar incluso con más ferocidad hacía el más alto. El azabache volvió a esquivar el golpe, esta vez con más dificultad debido a la dirección del gesto, tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para finalmente lograr agacharse.

Pese a esto, el puñetazo logró llegar a buen puerto, solo que al puerto equivocado; el golpe había sido lanzado a Kuroo pero lo acabó recibiendo Akaashi.

Si el rubio se había percatado de su error no lo exteriorizó, su sonrisa siguió con la misma frescura en su rostro y los golpes continuaban con la misma intensidad, como si el oponente no hubiera cambiado en ningún momento, o peor aún, como si no importara ni un ápice quien se encontrara de pie en la arena, mientras continuara en pie.

Todo a su alrededor le llegaba distante, lejano, podía oír perfectamente su propio pulsó palpitar mientras que los exultantes alaridos producidos por el deseo de la violencia llegaban a sus oídos en ráfagas entrecortadas de sonido. Sentía la alta temperatura de la sala pegarse a él, agobiándolo, como una segunda capa de piel. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su vista estaba desenfocada, apenas podía distinguir las borrosas figuras por los colores. La situación tenía semejanza a la finalización del recorrido de una montaña rusa.

Un largo pitido que parecía proceder del interior de su oído hizo que todas las anteriores sensaciones dejaran de aislarse para fundirse en una sola. De repente todo pasó de un extremo a otro; sus sentidos se agudizaron y lo siguiente que sintió fue un punzante dolor en el vientre que llegó a producirle nauseas. Trató de contener el ardor que se abría paso por su garganta y alzó la barbilla, justo a tiempo para esquivar un gancho que probablemente tenía como objetivo su nariz.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y aquello no fuera más que un videojuego sin ninguna relevancia, su campo de vista y tácticas se amplió ante él. Pudo predecir el siguiente movimiento del opuesto y mucho mejor, visualizar sus áreas descubiertas y puntos flacos. Por primera vez, Akaashi pudo ver lógica y táctica en aquel deporte, si es que podía ser calificado como tal.

Su brazo se movió en un perfecto ángulo hasta la mejilla del chico, pudo sentir sus nudillos impactar contra el cráneo de éste y el efecto de adormecimiento en respuesta de sus propios huesos. Una sensación primaria se apoderó de él, completamente contradictoria a las que acostumbraba, la violencia le había dejado un sabor agridulce en la boca, culpabilidad, repulsión, o probablemente solo se trataba del metálico sabor de la sangre junto con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. Pronto otro puñetazo idéntico al anterior fue lanzado hacía el perfil contrario del muchacho de cabellos dorados.

Mientras todos estos sucesos se daban, la puerta del local volvió a abrirse, revelando a un chico de cabellos bicolor y de espalda ancha. Nadie reparó en su presencia dado que tenían asuntos muchos más importantes entre manos: una pelea de giros inesperados por ejemplo. Bokuto Kotaro avanzó entre la multitud sin sorprenderse por la situación, después de todo era lo normal allí. Se posicionó al lado de su mejor amigo, al que saludó con un leve golpe fraternal en el brazo antes de prestarle por primera vez atención a los dos contendientes de esta ocasión.

Supo reconocer a Terushima Yuuji casi al instante, lo había visto frecuentar el club desde que Kuroo lo había llevado allí por primera vez. Una carisma impecable y unos movimientos que no debían ser tomados a la ligera. Sin embargo, tuvo que comprobar dos veces que sus ojos no le engañaban y la figura que tan bien conocía era la del otro beligerante. La había recorrido millones de veces con sus propios dedos, por supuesto que no se equivocaba. Este hecho y todas sus consecuencias cayeron sobre Bokuto como un balde de agua helada, justo a tiempo para ver como un puñetazo impactaba contra la bonita cara de su novio.

La infantil y jovial sonrisa del peliblanco se vio truncada por una mueca de preocupación, de horror. Cerró sus dedos en puños y apretó los dientes. Antes de intervenir se giró hacía la figura que se alzaba a su lado, totalmente sumida en la pelea.

—Kuroo, acaba con esto. Es suficiente. Akaashi no es uno de estos gilipollas hormonados —sentenció demandante, escandalizado, intercambiando constantes miradas entre su mejor amigo y el chico rubio que comenzaba a incorporarse y hacía perder los nervios de sobremanera a Kotaro. Sin embargo el pelinegro no respondió, ni siquiera había despegado la vista del espectáculo para mirar a su amigo.

Bokuto, ante la falta de respuesta por parte del mismo, profirió un leve gruñido e hizo un ademán de comenzar a adelantar su cuerpo, completamente dispuesto a finalizar aquello por su propia mano, y nunca mejor dicho.

Cuando la mano de Kuroo se alzó hasta toparse contra el pecho de Bokuto, frenando su avance.

Continuaba sin mirarle y su rostro mostraba una expresión extasiada, completamente maravillada por las circunstancias, protagonizada por una sonrisa afilada que desviaba toda la atención hacía ésta, embebida por la adrenalina de la violencia. Kuroo habló en un tono divertido pero sereno, que confundió ligeramente al peliblanco y consiguió apaciguarlo por el momento, haciendo que dirigiera la vista hacía Akaashi. El peliblanco prestaba suma atención a todos sus movimientos con notable preocupación.

—¿No crees que va siendo hora de que dejes que el búho aprenda a volar por sí mismo? —inquirió Kuroo, ladeando la cabeza, satisfecho con el nuevo cambio de los acontecimientos—. Parece que no lo está haciendo nada mal para ser su primera vez.

Bokuto gruñó.

Todo el mundo estaba anonado, nadie esperaba que un chico como Akaashi, de complexión menuda, pudiera haber acertado un solo golpe, y mucho menos, dos. El ruido ahora era mucho más ensordecedor, porque era inexistente, porque nadie se atrevía a emitir el más mínimo sonido y aquello era lo que lo hacía más significante que cualquier alarido embravecido.

Keiji giró sobre sí mismo para ver lo que había provocado, tenía los ojos llorosos, la respiración agitada y una capa perlada de sudor cubriendo su blanca tez. La sensación de odio hacia su persona volvía a residir en la boca de su estómago, haber mostrado aquel lado tan animal le repugnaba. _Él_ había provocado aquello, _él_ le había pegado al rubio, _él_ había hecho enmudecer a la multitud.

Entonces fue cuando todo comenzó a nublarse. Lo último que Akaashi recordaba era al más bajo alzarse de nuevo y escupir sangre al suelo. La sustancia carmesí salpicó sus zapatos como las pequeñas motas de color que cubrían a las mariquitas. Antes de poder darse cuenta de que tenía al joven encima, el dolor comenzó a invadir sus facciones sin dar cabida a cualquier otro pensamiento, poco después comenzó a dejar de sentir los golpes y el dolor se fue extinguiendo, una sensación similar a la de una pierna que se va quedando dormida.

Akaashi pasó a ser un mero observador dentro de su propio cuerpo. Con bastante dificultad pudo distinguir entre la muchedumbre su nombre, pronunciado de aquella peculiar manera que solo Bokuto usaba, aunque esta vez el tono distaba de ser alegre y risueño como de costumbre, más bien, encolerizado y protector, mucho más prominente. Una sensación cálida surgió en el pecho del  pelinegro antes de perder la consciencia finalmente.

—¡Kuroo! —exclamó Bokuto con los nervios a flor de piel en un intento de que su amigo despertara de aquella utopía.

Sin embargo el azabache continuaba con una sonrisa descabellada, la mirada inyectada en frenesí y el brazo contra el pecho ajeno.

Terushima volvía a tomar impulso para, lo que todos sabían, conllevaría la ruina de Akaashi.

—Que te jodan, Kuroo —escupió el peliblanco, retirando violentamente el brazo que le impedía avanzar.

Bokuto gritó el nombre de Akaashi a pleno pulmón mientras éste caía al suelo totalmente inconsciente, víctima de los constantes golpes del de cabellos dorados, el cual parecía que no había terminado todavía de agredirle lo suficiente. Sin embargo Bokuto se encargó de acabar con todo.

El chico dejó de formar parte del público para pasar a ser el centro de todas las miradas. Antes de que Terushima pudiera acortar más las distancias hacía el cuerpo de su pareja, éste se había puesto en medio y le había proferido un puñetazo en la barbilla que había hecho que cayera al suelo de un solo golpe. Un puñetazo limpio, directo, consistente, con una ejecución impecable. Bokuto no se molestó en medir su fuerza ni en ocultar un ápice de su rabia. En consecuencia el rubio soltó un alarido de dolor y de inmediato se llevó una mano al lugar maltratado. No volvió a levantarse.

Kuroo por fin reaccionó dándose cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en los anteriores minutos. Profirió una tanda de juramentos para después alzar un brazo y llamar a un chico de cabellos plateados que se encontraba advirtiendo la situación desde una esquina precavida.

* * *

 

Kuroo entró en la pequeña sala que el club usaba como enfermería, los ojos entrecerrados ante el repentino contraste de luminosidad. Aquel lugar era sin duda el que más luz disponía gracias a una ventana que daba el exterior, a diferencia de cualquier otra habitación de las instalaciones que poseían la mínima cantidad de iluminación posible. Tenía las paredes blancas y extrañamente, impolutas. El joven de cabellos color ceniza, Suga, se encontraba  dando suaves toquecitos sobre el labio de Akaashi. Tan pronto como terminó con su faena intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Kuroo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dejando a los tres amigos en el incómodo silencio. Akaashi se hallaba tumbado sobre una camilla, probablemente dormido. Bokuto estaba a su lado sin perderle de vista en ningún momento, todavía podía apreciarse en sus facciones la preocupación.

—Suga dice que Terushima tiene la mandíbula dislocada por el puñetazo que le has dado —dijo Kuroo, aproximándose, con un tono amable en el que se podía distinguir cierto deje de arrepentimiento—. Es una pena que sigas negándote a pelear, podrías ser muy bueno.

Bokuto fulminó a Kuroo con una mirada que podría haber aterrorizado a un ejército. Ya habían discutido sobre el tema cientos de veces y conocía de sobra su postura respecto a ello. Sabía que era bueno pero simplemente la lucha no le interesaba y menos ahora que Akaashi había sido arrastrado por culpa de aquel maldito club y como se podía ver, no había salido muy bien parado. Claro que tal como ya había demostrado, no vacilaría en hacer uso de la fuerza si la ocasión lo requería.

Kuroo exhaló un suspiro pesado ante la recriminadora mirada que había recibido.

—Ehm, yo... esto... lo siento —titubeó el azabache tratando de remediar su error. Pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado—. No debería haber dejado que todo esto pasará. ¿Podrás perdonarme, Bo?

Ambos sabían que con aquel tono de compañerismo y la alusión a su nombre acortado cariñosamente, Kuroo había conseguido ablandar el resentimiento hacia su persona. Las facciones de Bokuto se relajaron notablemente e incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres idiota —dijo Bokuto. Después le dio un golpe con algo de fuerza en el brazo al otro chico.

Un pequeño gruñido interrumpió la reconciliación. Akaashi se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la camilla con apreciable malestar y los ojos cerrados, apoyó la cabeza sobre la pared que se alzaba tras su espalda. Sobre su normalmente inmaculado rostro, ahora se podían apreciar restos de sangre en la nariz, su ojo derecho amoratado e hinchado y el labio partido cerca de una de sus comisuras. Bokuto no le preguntó nada y simplemente se dedicó a tomarle de la mano y acariciar su muñeca,  mucho más relajado ahora que el otro se hallaba consciente.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez para revelar a un chico alto y castaño, con un porte de supremacía que dejaría en babia a muchos y provocaría repulsión en otros. Oikawa Tooru se acercó al grupo con su frescura habitual y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kuroo, dejando que todo el peso de su pierna derecha pasara a recargarse sobre el pelinegro.  Los labios de Oikawa se curvaron en una sonrisa cordial, dirigida a sus dos invitados. Luego alzó una pequeña botella de agua que tenía entre sus manos y se la tendió a Akaashi, éste se quedó observando el objeto unos segundos antes de aceptarlo.

—Gracias —murmuró con una voz enronquecida, áspera, y más tenue de lo habitual.

Akaashi se llevó la boca de la botella a sus labios y la inclinó. Hasta que el agua no mojó sus labios y se deslizó por su garganta no se dio cuenta de la sed que tenía. En cuestión de segundos el recipiente estaba vacío.

Oikawa se aclaró la garganta para desviar su atención de nuevo a él.

—Hemos solucionado lo de antes y podemos garantizaros que nadie volverá a ponerle un dedo encima a Akaashi —declaró el castaño, prominente.

Akaashi bajó la mirada.

—Terushima. ¿Dónde está? Juro que cuando le vea...

Oikawa interrumpió a Bokuto, tratando de aplacar su ansía de revancha.

—Ya nos hemos encargado de repasarle las reglas del club y está sancionado durante un tiempo. Además Boku-chan —Oikawa ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad—, me han informado de que te has encargado de dejarle en peores condiciones.

El peliblanco resopló resignado. Oikawa tenía razón y además sabía que Akaashi no estaría de acuerdo en que volvería a hacer uso de la violencia solo por una pataleta revanchista.

—Y bien caballeros —comenzó Oikawa, dando una palmada—, si esto es todo lo que había que tratar, tengo que llevarme a Kuroo para resolver unos asuntos.

El castaño colocó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Kuroo como apremiante. Apenas habían dado unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando una liviana voz volvió a captar su atención.

—Espera... —dijo Akaashi en apenas un susurro. Alzó la cabeza mirando directamente al azabache. Si tenía que decírselo a alguien, tenía que ser a él.— Quiero luchar.

Tan pronto como el peso de las palabras pronunciadas se hizo presente, los tres chicos adoptaron una expresión cada cual más impresionada. Solo que en la de Bokuto la mueca se inclinaba más hacia la aversión mientras que Oikawa mostraba una sonrisa curiosa al azabache. El peliblanco nunca había estado de acuerdo con aquellos juegos bélicos y había recibido el apoyo de Akaashi en lo relativo al tema. Para Oikawa aquello no era más que un _reality show_ en su apretada agenda.

Pero el semblante de Kuroo transmitía el más puro entusiasmo. Llevaba años intentando que Bokuto luchará con él, para ser precisos desde que le había visto meterse en una pelea para defender el honor de un chico cualquiera que en aquellos tiempos formaba parte de su club de voleibol. Tenía la fuerza, la agilidad, el espíritu necesario para ascender rápidamente. Pero por mucho empeño que el azabache pusiera en convencerle la respuesta siempre era negativa y con el tiempo la insistencia de Kuroo se la había llevado la marea junto con aquel deporte de pelota.

La marea se llamaba Oikawa Tooru y también se había encargado de arrastrar a Kuroo con él.

Si Oikawa no fuera tan caprichoso y no le hubiera echado el ojo a Kuroo en un principio, probablemente ninguno de ellos se encontraría en ese momento en aquella sala. Pero Kuroo era joven y con un ansía de causar estragos que tan solo alguien como el castaño había sido capaz de abastecer. Oikawa tenía encanto, un grupo de personas que en aquel entonces solo quería reunirse para dejar que sus nudillos se volverían morados y la garganta les ardiera con alcohol y una figura que habría hecho a cualquiera ir al fin del mundo si él se lo hubiera pedido.

Tooru había formado aquel club a partir de unos muchachos menudos que clamaban libertad, se había construido a sí mismo; su porte, su reputación, su influencia…, había unificado a aquella panda de chicos desastrosos que habrían acabado con su vida a los veinte por sobredosis barata en una gran familia, la cual también acabaría con sus miembros muertos por una sobredosis  solo que de calidad y a los treinta. Oikawa Tooru había hecho a Kuroo Tetsurou.

—Empiezas en cuanto puedas ponerte en pie —sentenció Kuroo, dirigiéndole una emocionada y enorme sonrisa ladina al susodicho.

Sabía que Bokuto probablemente querría saltarle a la yugular y quitarle el carnet de mejor amigo en esos instantes pero no era su decisión, sino la de Akaashi. Y el búho por fin había decidido volar por sí mismo y desplegar sus alas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios siempre son más que bienvenidos.


	2. Cereales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Necesito que las próximas dos sem-… Kuroo, ¿te importaría? —se interrumpió a sí mismo para reñirle al azabache con la mirada. Éste le había levantado la camisa para inspeccionarle el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Tenía varios moratones, pero había uno con peor aspecto que el resto. De inmediato asumió que era el resultado de la pelea.
> 
> —Sí, me importa. Ahora te jodes.
> 
> Oikawa suspiró dándose por vencido, dejando que Kuroo hiciera lo que le diera la gana y haciendo algún que otro gesto de dolor cuando el otro tocaba las marcas amoratadas de su torso. Volvió a tratar de abordar el tema del chico que tenía enfrente.

Era sábado por la mañana, la niebla se movía con sutileza fuera de la ventana de su habitación. Kenma permaneció en la cama unos minutos más, disfrutando de la apacible sensación que las sábanas le brindaban, tibias por el propio calor corporal de la noche. Poco después, se obligó a sí mismo a salir de su pequeño refugio cuando el teléfono vibró. No le hacía falta comprobar que el remitente de aquel mensaje era Keiji, siempre tan precavido y cuidadoso con las situaciones. Kenma no podía reprochárselo, prácticamente estaban cosidos por el mismo patrón.

Se colocó uno de sus jerséis de lana más anchos y deambuló por los pasillos, aun somnoliento. Estuvo contemplando las estanterías de la despensa por unos largos segundos, su mente no había asumido que ya no se encontraba soñando por más tiempo. Finalmente tomó una caja de cereales, no eran sus favoritos pero al menos eran comestibles, además de que, junto con alguna caja de galletas caducada era lo único que había en aquel mueble. Si no fuera porque Shouyou le había dejado esos cereales mientras se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, probablemente no se habría molestado en dejar el apartamento para abastecerse él mismo. El pelirrojo lo conocía bien después de cuatro años viviendo juntos, sin embargo seguía creyendo que le agradaban aquellos cereales. Siempre había tenido la cabeza en las nubes.

Para cuando el timbre sonó, Kenma ya estaba listo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con su parsimonia habitual y saludó al muchacho con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el otro chico le dedicó una liviana sonrisa.

Akaashi llevaba una camisa blanca en la que no podía distinguirse ni una sola arruga, con unos pantalones negros que le proporcionaban su porte de elegancia habitual. Tenía el cabello revuelto y desordenado, pero extrañamente parecía que cada pelo había sido colocado en el lugar adecuado con suma delicadeza. Las mejillas levemente coloreadas, por el frío supuso, y apenas se le distinguían ya las marcas de la pelea de la semana anterior, pero por otro parte, las ojeras estaban ahora más marcadas que en los últimos meses. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que no había pegado ojo la noche previa.

Comenzaron a caminar sin intercambiar palabras. Quizás por aquello se llevaban tan bien, ambos sabían apreciar la tranquilidad y belleza del silencio.

Sin percatarse de ello, Keiji se vio sumido en su propio mar de pensamientos, que lo mareaban una y otra vez, en la monótona sucesión de eventos que era su vida y en aquellas pequeñas excepciones que le amenizaban la existencia; Bokuto, con su sonrisa imborrable y su continuo entusiasmo; la poesía, que era capaz de traerle sensaciones enterradas en los más profundo de su subconsciente; los museos, en los que siempre podía encontrar un pequeño trozo de historia que desconocía, como si se tratara de un secreto esperando a ser revelado; la lucha, algo que nunca pensó que añadiría a esa lista pero que ahora se merecía estar allí.

Era extraño pensar que siempre había mirado a Kuroo como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, incorrecto, cuando él había comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

Quizás era cierto que todo lo que te mata te hace sentir más vivo. Quizás ese era el caso de Kuroo y Oikawa, dos detonadores potenciales que con el paso del tiempo no podían hacer otra cosa salvo volar todo lo que tenían a su alrededor en pedazos. O quizás Oikawa era el agua que prevenía a Kuroo de la explosión.

Por algún motivo, Akaashi formuló una pregunta que, contrariamente a su comportamiento habitual; cauto y precavido, lanzó a su acompañante sin pensar en las repercusiones que podía tener ésta sobre él.

—Kenma, ¿Qué piensas de Oikawa?

El semirubio se sobresaltó al asimilar las palabras que habían abandonado las cuerdas vocales del opuesto. Tardó unos segundos en responder, sobre todo por la sorpresa de la pregunta porque debía confesar que se la había formulado cientos de veces en las largas noches de insomnio.

—Oikawa…, mh, pienso que Kuroo le quiere mucho más de lo que él jamás será capaz de quererle.

Akaashi le contempló durante unos segundos más. Luego simplemente asintió y desvió la mirada. Podía ver que la respuesta había sido brutalmente honesta, apreciaba la sinceridad con creces y pese a que la respuesta le intrigaba, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no preguntar más en aquel tema. Posteriormente llevó la mano a los bolsillos traseros para comprobar, una vez más, la hora actual y el tiempo que les quedaba hasta llegar la hora acordada. Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca del teléfono móvil, ni rastro.

Probablemente continuaba en la encimera, se lo había dejado a Bokuto cuando éste se lo había pedido para hacerle una foto a lo que el peliblanco llamó “las mejores tortitas jamás cocinadas”, el azabache tenía que admitir que le habían quedado inusualmente ricas pero continuaba siendo una gran exageración por parte del mayor denominarlas así. Siempre había sido un exagerado.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el moreno, si algo había seguro en la vida era que Kenma siempre llevaba el teléfono consigo.

El más bajo retiró sus manos momentáneamente de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y encendió la pantalla luminosa del aparato, luego dejó que una pequeña risa abandonara su boca.

—Las diez y media —respondió el semirubio volviendo a refugiar las manos en el calor de su chaqueta.

Al ver la cerca enarcada de su acompañante ante la risa, negó con la cabeza como dando la situación por perdida. Tan solo una broma cariñosa que, hacía cualquiera otra persona del planeta, hubiera sido un gesto de verdadera impaciencia. No con Akaashi.

—Tienes un reloj en la muñeca —explicó Kenma con un pequeño esbozó de sonrisa de carácter burlón.

Akaashi alzó el brazo hacía arriba para comprobarlo. Tenía razón. Sabía demás que si su cuerpo estuviera bajo un horario normal de sueño jamás le hubiera ocurrido algo de ese calibre. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa que se debatía entre una disculpa y en una ligera burla hacía sí mismo. Sin embargo cuando éste alzó el brazo, Kenma pudo ver fugazmente las reiteradas y llamativas heridas de sus manos, especialmente en los nudillos.

De inmediato una mueca de inquietud se instauró en su rostro. El azabache ya le había contado sobre  la pelea en la que se había visto arrastrado, pero algo no encajaba. Las heridas ya deberían de haber curado y desde luego, no deberían ser tan numerosas si tan solo había dado dos puñetazos. Escrutó al opuesto con la mirada, esperando respuestas.

Por supuesto que Akaashi había notado la mirada inquisitiva del semirubio sobre sus manos, en cuanto pudo las camufló dentro de su chaqueta. No sentía vergüenza por haber comenzado a asistir a un club de lucha, sino más bien, por haberle contado la verdad a medias a su amigo. Los motivos era muy simples; aquello era totalmente ajeno al mundo de Kenma, ya había rozado el tema y decidido apartarse plenamente cuando mantenía una relación mucho más cercana con Kuroo, hacía ya años. Inevitablemente los dos habían acabado distanciándose, para ser honestos nunca habían tenido mucho que ver. Aun así, Kenma le había contado como un domingo al mes, Kuroo todavía iba a su casa y tenían un maratón de películas.

El caso era que Keiji ahora había colapsado con dos mundos totalmente opuestos.

—He dejado de ir al club para observar —comenzó el azabache, liberando una gran bocanada de aire—. Kuroo me está enseñando a luchar, empecé el sábado pasado.

—¿Bokuto? —interfirió Kenma.

—Nos peleamos al principio, no le gusta que me hagan daño. Solo… solo quiere protegerme.  —El rubio puso especial atención en como los labios de Akaashi se fruncían en una fina línea y luego regresaban a una sonrisa nerviosa. Era fácil adivinar que el moreno estaba teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo. Antes de proseguir, alzó la vista hacia Kenma.— Me gusta. Me ayuda a dejar de pensar en las pesadillas por un rato, de una forma que la poesía no puede ayudarme. Kuroo dice que no se me da mal.

El más bajo asintió para hacerle saber que continuaba escuchando y animarle a continuar.

—Hay algo Kenma, algo en la adrenalina que te recorre cuando esquivas un golpe, algo en el hormigueo que te invade las manos al mismo tiempo que te invade el dolor. —Akaashi ni siquiera se había percatado de ello pero hablaba con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.— El primer día aprendí a esquivar los golpes, no es tan fácil ni espontaneo como parece, tienes que saber ejecutar el movimiento con precisión y avanzar el brazo en el momento adecuado.

Probablemente él era uno de los pocos que iban allí y aprendía la teoría de un ejercicio tan práctico. Por suerte Kuroo era un buen profesor y sabía que el joven necesitaba instrucciones antes de lanzarse a la experimentación. Así que el primer día no hizo más que corregirle la posición, cabe destacar que su amigo continuaba tratando de recuperar la confianza de Bokuto e ir demasiado fuerte el primer día no hubiera ayudado en su objetivo.

A partir del segundo día el juego de verdad comenzó. Porque sí, Akaashi también había descubierto que el club tenía vida todas las noches y no solo los viernes, este día era usado más bien como una exhibición para ver quien caía el último.

Su compañero de prácticas, quizás compañero no era la palabra correcta, sino rival, consistía en un chico de aproximadamente dos metros, con el pelo color ceniza y un acento que delataba que era extranjero. En un primer momento Akaashi temió por su integridad física, nada más lejos de la verdad, el muchacho no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento respecto a la táctica y se movía como un cervatillo que acababa de comenzar a caminar. El moreno no era bueno, pero es que no había que serlo para que el otro chico acabara en el suelo. Aun así Akaashi perdió. El peligris era penoso peleando pero tenía una resistencia digna de un nadador profesional por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que Akaashi acabara tirado en el suelo sin tener energía para volver a levantarse.

El tercer día se encontró con el chico rubio, Terushima creía recordar que era su nombre. Le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una mirada que llevó al azabache a pensar que en lugar de pegarle de nuevo quería devorarle de una manera bastante diferente, por suerte ahora estaba bajo el punto de mira de Oikawa lo que le garantizaba total seguridad allí. Por lo demás el día trascurrió con la normalidad del anterior.

El martes consiguió que Kuroo desconectara cinco minutos de su mundo para tratar que le ayudara con la marca que había visto en sus sueños. Estaba de buen humor, por lo que Akaashi observó llevaba en la mano un vaso semivacío con un líquido transparente que no podía ser otra cosa que alcohol, no al menos en las manos de aquel tipo, y además acababa de abandonar la puerta que daba al despacho de Oikawa, o lo que sea que había allí dentro. Su camisa tenía la mitad de los botones abrochados y como si quisiera gritar más alto el gran desastre que estaba hecho, todos ellos estaban emparejados erróneamente. La piel que había quedado expuesta a la vista de todos, además de besada por el sol, estaba marcada con reiteradas marcas rojas que no podían ser consecuencia de ninguna pelea.

A veces Akaashi deseaba ser menos observador, aunque no era necesario cuando el mismísimo azabache se ocupaba el mismo de proclamar su diversión a los cuatro vientos.

—Akaashi, ¡hola!, ¿ya se ha cansado Lev? Estoy harto de decirle que no se puede abandonar una pelea hasta que… —Kuroo continuó parloteando a la vez que zarandeaba el vaso y el líquido amenazaba con desbordarse.

—Kuroo —le interrumpió Akaashi.

El muchacho se detuvo y enarcó una ceja, expectante.

—Necesito que me ayudes con un símbolo —explicó el menor sin dar más explicaciones. No es que Kuroo se dedicara al mundo de los tatuajes ni nada por el estilo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo en las calles teniendo encontronazos con diferentes bandas y grupos, por lo que tenía experiencia con los símbolos de aquel tipo.

—Vaya, parece que alguien se ha estado metiendo en problemas últimamente, ¿de qué se trata?

El más bajo le tendió el dibujo que se encontraba maniaticamente doblado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. La sonrisa que parecía imborrable en los labios de Kuroo se desdibujó mientras que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo usual cuando reconoció la marca. Trató de camuflar su impresión pero ya era demasiado tarde, al menos para alguien tan minuciosamente detallista y observador como Keiji.

—…¿Dónde te has metido buhito? —Kuroo dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez tras la interrogante retórica.— Ven, vamos a hacerle una visita al gran jefe.

—¿El gran jefe? ¿Te refieres a Oikawa? —preguntó Akaashi con el ceño fruncido y sin acabar de comprender la situación.

—Exacto, le molesta que le llame así —respondió el mayor profiriendo unas carcajadas que daban a pensar que era una especie de broma entre los dos chicos, después ondeó la mano para restarle importancia al tema.

Kuroo caminó sobre sus pasos con Akaashi detrás suya, luego se paró frente a la gigantesca puerta y golpeó tres veces sus nudillos contra la madera.

—Oikawa, abre, tienes que encargarte de un asunto aquí fuera.

La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse para revelar a Oikawa con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, a diferencia del otro sujeto, su aspecto continuaba siendo tan impecable como siempre. El castaño cerró la puerta nada más salir, lo que llamó la atención de Akaashi que trataba de averiguar algo de aquella misteriosa sala. Oikawa centró su mirada en Kuroo que se encontraba delante, segundos después recayó en una segunda presencia.

—Tetsu-chan, ¿has vuelto a por una segunda ron…? ¡Akaashi, muy buenas!

Kuroo se rio de Oikawa con la mirada y llevó la mano a su frente, haciendo un saludo militar bastante dejado, aunque más que un saludo se trataba de una despedida ya que se retiró sin pronunciar una palabra. Con el tiempo el azabache había aprendido a salir de las situaciones en las que había riesgo de quemaduras, algo bastante irónico porque seguía totalmente prendado de Oikawa. Siempre había excepciones, o en su caso, debilidades.

El castaño observó al otro chico hasta que salió de su punto de visión, juraría que Kuroo iba luciendo su figura al andar con la única intención de provocarle.

—Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con amabilidad, pasando por fin a prestarle atención a Keiji.

La respuesta de Oikawa fue bastante similar a la de su pareja, su rostro mostraba la sorpresa al ver el símbolo, ¿por qué todo el mundo reaccionaba igual? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? El castaño estuvo analizando el dibujo por unos largos segundos, después le dirigió a Akaashi una enorme sonrisa; cortés, confiada y muy falsa. La que les dedicaba a los desconocidos cuando solo estaba siendo simpático por educación, un gesto que hasta a Akaashi le costaba identificar por la perfección de la ejecución. Oikawa le devolvió el dibujo, doblando el papel antes. Después acortó las distancias entre ambos, como si no quisiera que nadie más fuera participe de aquella conversación, a pesar de que no había nadie más en el pasillo. Akaashi, muy iluso, pensó que iba a hallar finalmente alguna respuesta.

—Akaashi, eres un chico listo y como tal sé que sabrás mantenerte alejado de todo esto —advirtió el de cabellos color chocolate. Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con el tono usual de un consejo pero ambos sabían con toda claridad que era una orden. Si Oikawa había pretendido acabar con la curiosidad de Akaashi, estaba muy equivocado, no había hecho otra cosa que prenderle fuego a la mecha que conducía a un granero de paja seca.

Oikawa le dedicó una nueva sonrisa y regresó tras la intimidad de su puerta. Akaashi se marchó a casa sin ni siquiera pasar por la sala principal para comunicar que se iba.

El día siguiente permaneció en casa. Bokuto estuvo en sus clases de la universidad durante todo el día por lo que aprovechó la calma del apartamento para tratar de buscar algo de información sobre el tatuaje. Estuvo horas y horas frente a la pantalla de ordenador, buscó en los rincones más inhóspitos de internet y no encontró nada, ni el más remoto ápice de información. Cada vez que encontraba un foro o artículo que parecía tener relación, la información quedaba automáticamente restringida al uso anónimo. Constantes espacios en blanco allí donde deberían estar sus respuestas. Parecía que alguien se había tomado muchas molestias para hacer de aquellos datos inaccesibles, o simplemente se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Optó por bajar la tapa del ordenador y terminar con el escaso sorbo de café restante de la taza que tenía al lado. Ésta tenía una pequeña rotura en el asa, producto de un despiste de su hermana mayor, hacía ya años de aquel accidente. Akaashi en su momento se enfadó mucho por el daño pero a día de hoy, era lo que continuaba haciendo esa taza diferente a cualquier otra. Se encontró a si mismo con una sonrisa nostálgica delineada en los labios, decidió que ya se había sobre esforzado suficiente. Se tumbó sobre la cama, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, pero nada más. No disponía de la confianza necesaria para dormir sin Bokuto cubriéndole las espaldas.

Unos hechos bastante llamativos acontecieron el jueves.

Como ya era habitual, el pelinegro se encontraba practicando con Lev. El albino seguía siendo igual de pésimo, pero también igual de persistente. Por otra parte, él había comenzado a familiarizarse con los movimientos aunque continuaba moviéndose con bastante torpeza.

Acababa de esquivar un puñetazo cuando notó como su contrincante desviaba la atención de él. Los demás sujetos comenzaron a murmurar, el cambio de la violenta calma habitual a la tensión se hacía notar con mucha facilidad. Tomó una toalla para retirarse los rastros de sudor que perlaban gran parte de su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia donde parecía proceder la causa del barullo. Apenas había varias personas en una acalorada discusión, o al menos gran parte de ellos. El protagonista de todo parecía ser un chico de cabellos verde oscuro, los ojos rasgados, lo que le proporcionaba una mirada afilada, y una inmensa sonrisa similar a la de una serpiente. En conclusión, un tipo del que era mejor permanecer alejado.

A su lado se encontraba un chico algo más joven, con una sonrisa igual de molesta, aunque parecía más astuto que el anterior. Era alto, rubio y tenía unas gafas por las que parecía mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro. Al contrario que su acompañante, era un mero observador del panorama.

Por unos instantes el rostro el rostro del peliverde le resultó vagamente familiar, aquello no era posible, Akaashi no tenía a gente tan problemática en su círculo de conocidos.

Un chico alto, de cejas pobladas aunque bien delineadas; Matsukawa Issei, y otro algo más bajo aunque también de gran altura, con cabello rosado; Takahiro Hanamaki, estaban enzarzados en una hostil discusión con el peliverde. Éste, con un aspecto dejado y despreocupado, no hacía más que darles larga con comentarios burlescos e irónicos. Justo cuando vio que Matsukawa comenzaba a perder los estribos y estaba a punto de sacarlo de allí a rastras, Kuroo se abrió pasó entre, la ahora más amplia multitud, aplacando las cosas momentáneamente.

—¡Por fin alguien de importancia con el que se puede hablar! Tenéis un pésimo comité de bienvenida, deberíais mejorarlo —le dijo el peliverde a Kuroo, aunque tenía la vista sobre los otros dos chicos que habían tratado de echarlo antes, los cuales ahora le fulminaban con la mirada.

Kuroo alzó una mano, entrecerrando un poco el ojo derecho, como si la sola voz del peliverde le molestara. De hecho, así era.

—Daishou, ¿a qué has venido? —interrumpió el azabache, por su tonalidad se le notaba cansado. De todas las personas en el mundo, él era a la que menos quería encontrarse, por lo que únicamente quería zanjar ese asunto cuanto antes. Aquel lugar era su casa, y no quería serpientes allí.

—¿No es obvio? —la sádica sonrisa de Daishou se ensanchó aún más. Después abrió los brazos en un gesto de obviedad y como si estuviera saboreando cada una de sus palabras, pronunció con arrogancia—: He venido a luchar.

Una sonrisa molesta se instaló en los labios de Kuroo.

—Pues ven que te parta esa desgraciada sonrisa y acabemos con esto —dijo el más alto comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta.

Matsukawa le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, era obvio que el muchacho se había quedado con ganas de asestarle un puñetazo. Aun así las ganas de Kuroo no eran mínimamente comparables con las de ninguna otra persona en aquella sala. Salvo las de una persona por supuesto.

Daishou negó con la cabeza, mirando a Kuroo como si el conociera algo que el otro no.

—Ni pensarlo, gatito. Quiero a Oikawa.

La expresión de Kuroo se vio completamente truncada por la ira. Akaashi pensó que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarse sobre él.

—Ni de coña…

Una risa sarcástica y melodiosa camufló la cantidad de improperios que Kuroo había comenzada a escupir. Todos se giraron para ver al emisor de aquellas carcajadas. Oikawa estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre un taburete recubierto en una tela que imitaba el terciopelo rojo. Soberano, elegante, desde allí nadie se había percatado de su presencia pero él lo había estado presenciando todo.

El castaño descruzó sus piernas y se puso en pie, dejando su copa adornada con una sombrilla sobre la barra. Luego se aproximó a la multitud con parsimonia y su impecable sonrisa, como si todo el tiempo del mundo estuviera a su disposición. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Todos se apartaron de su camino para darle paso, cualquiera hubiera dicho que se trataba de un rey. Y es que allí, en ese lugar, rodeado de aquellas personas, _Oikawa Tooru era un rey_.

—Está bien, vamos a jugar —le concedió el castaño, rompiendo el silencio que todo el mundo, incluso Daishou, había estado guardando.

Más murmullos recorrieron al expectante público.

La situación no tenía ningún sentido; hacía aproximadamente tres años que Oikawa había abandonado los puñetazos. Un día cualquiera, sin dar ninguna explicación, el creador de todo aquello y el mejor luchador que el club había tenido, le cedió su corona a Kuroo Tetsurou. Sin duda alguna Oikawa continuaba dirigiendo todo lo referido al club pero no había vuelto a participar en ninguna pelea.

Y aquel chico, había hecho que el rey volviera a ponerse la corona aunque fuera por unos escasos minutos.

—Tooru… —dijo Kuroo en un susurro lastimoso totalmente en desacuerdo con su idea, tiró levemente del final de la camisa de Oikawa para captar su atención.

—Solo voy a divertirme un poco Tetsu-chan, tendré cuidado, ¿sí?

Oikawa se adelantó antes de que el pelinegro pudiera rechistar. Todos los que se hallaban en aquella sala formaron un amplio círculo alrededor de los dos contendientes de esta ocasión.

El de cabellos color chocolate se remangó ambas mangas con minuciosa perfección y se desabrochó el botón superior de su camisa para tener algo más de libertad de movimiento. Después, alzó una mano y le hizo un ademán al opuesto para que se acercara.

Daishou esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y feroz y cargó contra él. Oikawa se inclinó hacia la derecha y esquivó el golpe. El peliverde lanzó otro puñetazo contra su mejilla con una agilidad espectacular, para su desgracia, Oikawa era más rápido. El chico eludía los golpes con total naturalidad, como si no fuera más que viento y sus átomos no tuvieran la obligación de permanecer juntos. Daishou continuaba tratando de alcanzarle cada vez con más ansia, el castaño seguía esquivándole con arrogancia, incluso su cabellera seguía perfectamente intacta. Akaashi podría comparar aquella pelea con un baile, cuerpos moviéndose en peligrosa proximidad sin llegar nunca a establecer contacto.

La respiración de Daishou comenzaba a agitarse aunque esto no se veía afectado en absoluto en sus movimientos.

Akaashi se tomó el privilegió de desviar su vista de la pelea para dirigirla a su amigo, que se encontraba con una desazonada expresión siguiendo todos y cada uno de los gestos de Oikawa. Algo se estaba escapando de su conocimiento, mejor dicho, muchas cosas.

Oikawa se agachó con facilidad cuando el otro le profirió un gancho cuyo destino era su mejilla. En cuanto el otro se puso en pie, Daishou acortó las distancias más que nunca, hasta que estuvo tan cerca del castaño que podía escuchar su respiración. Sin embargo no aprovecho la ocasión para tratar de golpearle.

—He encontrado a tu pajarillo —susurró el peliverde en el oído de Oikawa con un tono cantarín, sus ojos dejaron un segundo de mirar a su adversario para dirigirle una mirada furtiva a Akaashi.

Akaashi sintió una angustiante presión en el pecho cuando sintió los orbes de Daishou vigilándole.

A aquellas alturas de la pelea nadie se lo esperaba ya pero Oikawa finalmente se despeinó. Keiji pudo leer como sus labios pronunciaban un silencioso _hijo de puta,_ justo antes de lanzarle un fuerte golpe a la nariz. Podía verse en sus ojos color avellana como Oikawa había perdido la compostura tras ese comentario que todos habían visto pero nadie, salvo ellos, habían oído.

Kuroo cerró los ojos y paulatinamente exhaló una bocanada de aire.

La nariz de Daishou sangraba. Por la fuerza del puñetazo que había recibido, casi podría asegurarse que le había partido el tabique nasal. El peliverde profirió unas estridentes carcajadas y justo después, le lanzó a Oikawa un gancho en el estómago que éste ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar. Oikawa no era un cobarde, y si había lanzado un golpe, iba a esperar con su dignidad bien alta a que se lo devolvieran de vuelta.

El castaño se encogió unos segundos sobre sí mismo, aceptando el dolor del golpe. Después volvió a adoptar su habitual porte de supremacía. Tenía los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos por toda la fuerza que estaba conteniendo. Ambos adversarios se contemplaron unos instantes, sin moverse ni un ápice.

—Mattsun, enséñale la salida —sentenció finalmente Oikawa, no podía encontrarse el más minino matiz juguetón que normalmente inundaba su voz.— No lo toques.

Matsukawa hizo un mohín amargo ante su última orden, aun así obedeció sin rechistar, Daishou le acompañó sin hacer más ruido. Su sonrisa continuaba feroz sobre sus labios, solo que ahora estaba teñida de rojo.

Una vez el peliverde estuvo fuera de las instalaciones, Oikawa comenzó a andar hacía su despacho, pero antes se encargó de lanzarle una mirada seria a Kuroo y de pronunciar con la voz algo más aterciopelada un: _Akaashi, ven conmigo_.

Akaashi le siguió con un nudo en la garganta. Kuroo también les acompañó a pesar de no ser llamado, probablemente él no necesitaba ninguna autorización pero con la cara de mala leche que llevaba nadie se hubiera atrevido a contradecirle.

Esa fue la primera vez que Keiji entró en el despacho de Oikawa, el pelinegro devoraba la habitación con la mirada. Las paredes estaban recubiertas en madera, en el centro de ésta había un gran escritorio con una butaca detrás del mismo tamaño, en la pared derecha una gigantesca estantería repleta de libros lo abarcaba todo, las otras paredes, salvo una en la cual se encontraba una pequeña puerta color granate, estaban adornadas con un montón de mapas y demás objetos que Akaashi no fue capaz de reconocer. Una gran moqueta cubría todo el suelo, que a su vez estaba cubierto con montones de papeles e informes que parecía que un huracán había esparcido por allí.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Kuroo cerró la puerta. Oikawa fue hasta su escritorio y recargó el peso de su cuerpo sobre éste.

—Eres gilipollas —le espetó Kuroo malhumorado, acercándose hasta donde estaba el castaño.

Cuando estuvo en frente suya, se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja, esperando una disculpa o al menos una explicación.

Oikawa suspiró y dejó que una diminuta sonrisa se abriera paso en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Tetsu. Solo quería recordar qué se sentía, además, ese imbécil no iba a irse sin conseguir lo que quería —respondió mucho más apacible para tratar de calmar a su pareja.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dejado a mí! —exclamó Kuroo, enredando los dedos entre sus hebras negras, exasperado.

—Sabes también como yo que eso no hubiera bastado. —El volumen del de cabellos chocolates fue ascendiendo progresivamente, nunca hasta el punto de llegar a gritar. Remató el comentario con una mirada serena para indicarle al azabache que con aquel grito había tenido suficiente

Kuroo resopló, apoyándose de igual manera que el castaño sobre el escritorio, a su lado.

—Siento todo esto Akaashi. Toma asiento donde quieras —echó un vistazo a la habitación para ver como cada asiento se encontraba invadido por papeles—. No importa. —En esta ocasión Oikawa hablaba cansado, sin su característico matiz cantarín. Pero había algo que sí podía localizar con facilidad; honestidad.

—Necesito que las próximas dos sem-… Kuroo, ¿te importaría? —se interrumpió a sí mismo para reñirle al azabache con la mirada. Éste le había levantado la camisa para inspeccionarle el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Tenía varios moratones, pero había uno con peor aspecto que el resto. De inmediato asumió que era el resultado de la pelea.

—Sí, me importa. Ahora te jodes.

Oikawa suspiró dándose por vencido, dejando que Kuroo hiciera lo que le diera la gana y haciendo algún que otro gesto de dolor cuando el otro tocaba las marcas amoratadas de su torso. Volvió a tratar de abordar el tema del chico que tenía enfrente.

—Como sea. No puedes aparecer por aquí en dos semanas, no pretendo aguarte la fiesta pero ya te dije que estabas jugando con fuego. Aunque supongo que el fuego ha acabado por encontrarte. Lo siento pero esto no es ningún consejo.

Era una orden. Keiji lo sabía. Al igual que sabía que no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta o explicación sobre el motivo de su suspensión. Así que simplemente asintió por mucho que le escociera abandonar la apacible sensación que le transmitía la violencia, como una droga sin demasiados efectos secundarios.

_Pero ahora volvamos al presente._

Akaashi le estaba haciendo a Kenma un resumen de todo lo que había pasado la semana anterior, omitiendo los detalles que no encontraba relevantes o que no le interesaban, por supuesto, cuando llegaron al café mucho antes de que ninguno de ellos se dieran cuenta de que estaban en el lugar indicado. La espesa niebla apenas permitía ver lo que se encontraba a más de diez metros de distancia.

Como era de esperar habían llegado puntuales, pese a esto los otros integrantes del club de poesía ya se encontraban allí. Semi Eita les recibió con una sonrisa mientras que Kunimi y Kuguri optaron por un pequeño ademán con la cabeza.

Se quitaron al instante las chaquetas y las bufandas que ya no eran necesarias en la calidez de la estancia y las colocaron en la percha situada cerca de la puerta. Era un lugar tranquilo, las paredes estaban pintadas con un suave color canela y adornadas con antiguas fotografías en blanco y negro, apenas había un par de mesas ocupadas por caras ya conocidas, en una pequeña mesa dos chicas se enfrentaban en una partida de ajedrez y el ambiente estaba teñido con olor a café. El protagonista de todo el antro era un negro piano de cola que se hallaba apacible y apartado en una esquina.

Kenma se frotó las manos y se sentó delante del piano. Todo el mundo que solía frecuentar el café, ya se había acostumbrado a las sinfonías del semirubio por lo que no necesitaba pedir permiso a los encargados para tocarlo. Enseguida comenzó a tocar una conocida melodía que probablemente formaría parte de la banda sonora de alguna película cliché, cuyo nombre era demasiado complicado recordar.

Había cuatro ejemplares de un libro sobre la mesa en la que los integrantes del club estaban sentados, tenían la tapa negra y unas elegantes letras doradas componían el título. Keiji tomó asiento en la cuarta y única silla libre de la mesa tras pedirle un café a la amable chica que se encargaba de servir allí.

—¿Qué vamos a leer hoy? —preguntó el azabache frotándose las manos y tomando después una de las copias para analizarlo.

—Sonetos a la luna. Hace tiempo que llevo queriendo leerlo y he pensado que hoy era un buen día —murmuró Kuguri con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada.

Akaashi dejó que el libro cayera de sus manos y chocara contra la mesa, golpeado por el fantasma de los recuerdos. Podía recordar cada palabra de ese libro saliendo de _su_ boca cada noche, rogando por un poema más antes de irse a dormir.

—N-no puedo hacerlo. No puedo leer este libro —balbuceó abatido, tratando de alejar el recuerdo aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Semi dejó que un suspiro hablará por todo el grupo.

—Akaashi, ya es hora de que lo dejes ir. Tú hermana murió hace años —dijo el mismo usando un tono cuidadoso, que ya poco podía solucionar después de haber soltado aquellas palabras.

Una nota grave, desacorde con el resto de la melodía se hizo con el control de la atmosfera. Era obvio que Kenma se había confundido, el chico ahora tenía sus ojos sobre Akaashi, vigilando que estuviera bien. Sin embargo la mirada del azabache se encontraba vacía, habían pasado años desde que alguien se había atrevido a pronunciar semejantes palabras en voz alta. El azabache miró a su interlocutor, y con la voz rota, quebrada, dijo:

—No puedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que ahora no entendéis nada, pero un rompecabezas no se puede terminar hasta que se tienen todas las piezas, ¿verdad?


	3. Tic-tac.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Oh, ¿crees que no puedo deshacerme de un pequeño daño colateral? —preguntó divertido, obviamente disfrutando del control de su situación—. En cambio, ambos sabemos que lo tuyo sería mucho peor que unos daños colaterales.
> 
> Daishou le escrutó con fastidio y Oikawa le dedicó una sonrisa. 
> 
> —No puedes proteger a Akaashi de mi para siempre, solo es cuestión de tiempo. —Después, el peliverde bajó su vista al tablero de ajedrez, lo observó unos instantes y finalmente, movió el rey negro a una posición cercana pero protegida, de manera que quedara al acecho e inmediato ataque del rey blanco.— Jaque.

_Un Akaashi de doce años acababa de llegar. Venía del colegio y traía consigo un pequeño pajarillo acunado entre sus manos, los ojos verdes de Akaashi brillaban con entusiasmo cuando entró por la puerta. Sin embargo la emoción no tardó mucho en verse truncada por un llanto inconsolable cuando vio como un charco de sangre escarlata cobraba cada vez más territorio del suelo embaldosado de la cocina._

_Keiji se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de su hermana y se arrodilló junto a él. Colocó las manos en su pecho y la zarandeó, gritándole que despertara. Era tarde para eso, había demasiada sangre; Akaashi Itori estaba muerta. El muchacho se puso en pie y marchó por ayuda a casa de la vecina, sus pequeñas manos cubiertas de sangre._

_¿Cómo podría Akaashi dejar ir aquel recuerdo alguna vez? ¿Cómo podría dejar de ver el rostro pálido y la garganta ensangrentada de su hermana? No podría._

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, una conversación visual que no requería de sonido y que probablemente era mucho más efectiva que cualquier otro tipo de diálogo. Todos menos Akaashi, el cual tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y a su vez, la frente sobre la palma de sus manos. Kenma frunció los labios e hizo un pequeño ademán con la cabeza hacia el pelinegro, Kunimi tomó la iniciativa y recogió el libro que Akaashi había dejado caer con anterioridad.

—Podemos leerlo otro día, hoy podemos dedicarnos a escribir —dijo Kunimi, alternando miradas con Akaashi, que todavía seguía con la vista fija en la mesa, y con los demás, buscando su aprobación.

Pero no era tan fácil, las palabras podían actuar como un arma de doble filo e infundir más daño que cualquier puñetazo. Akaashi había aprendido a jugar con otras reglas y sabía que solo tenía que continuar en aquella posición un poco más para recomponerse lo suficiente y mantenerse de una pieza el resto de la reunión, luego podría marcharse y romperse en algún sitio más adecuado. Permaneció un poco más construyendo aquella falsa careta porque, verdaderamente eran tan fino y débil como el papel por mucho que fingiera. Finalmente alzó la barbilla, tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de humedad en todo su rostro.

—Lo siento. Otro día —repitió como si de verdad lo creyera, sus labios se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa. Nada más que una mentira compasiva, o quizás cobarde.

Semi asintió, dando por finalizado aquel dilema y se dispuso a tomar de encima del piano un gran maletín de cuero negro, o al menos una imitación bastante decente de ello. Lo abrió con delicadeza, revelando un enorme kit de escritura del que tomó varios papeles sin usar, varias plumas, y un único tintero que situó en el centro de la mesa.

La música regresó en cuanto el pianista se aseguró de que la situación había recuperado su calma usual. Las notas sonaban dispersas con el único objetivo de obtener una melodía tranquila.

La velada recuperó su carácter habitual, sereno y silencioso, el hábitat natural de los poetas. Pronto cada uno de ellos se vio envuelto en su propio universo de palabras, rimas, y licencias métricas. Las únicas interrupciones eran para preguntar sobre la rima de una palabra con otra que tuviera la misma terminación, la correcta aplicación de una figura lingüística, o simplemente para recitar el tramo escrito en busca de opiniones sobre el trabajo realizado.

Sin embargo Akaashi solo había escrito una palabra: _Evigilet_. Desconocía el motivo por el que llevaba un buen rato rondando en su cabeza, o simplemente por qué la había escrito. Pero lo hizo de nuevo. Y una vez más. Y otra. Y otra. Hasta que la página se encontraba repleta de aquella palabra.

Le gustaba hundir la pluma en el tintero y apreciar el profundo negro de la tinta, tan oscuro como el firmamento nocturno. Le gustaba la manera en el que la tinta se aferraba al papel hasta quedar incrustado en él. Le gustaba como las palabras pasaban de ser un mero pensamiento a cobrar vida gracias a aquella sustancia. Tenía cierta similitud con la sangre. No solo en la consistencia sino también en su función, ambas eran culpables de la creación. La tinta por un lado, creadora de sentimientos y emociones; la sangre por otro, creadora de la vida y protectora de la misma.

La puerta del local se abrió con un pequeño retintineo producido por las campanas que movía el extranjero viento del exterior. El chico que había entrado tenía el cabello rubio, inclinándose al blanco, era alto, muy esbelto y poseía un porte elegante. Aunque no del mismo tipo que el de Oikawa. Se dirigió a la barra y estableció un diálogo con la camarera, cuando la señorita se retiró dejó unas monedas allí y, mientras esperaba su pedido, aprovechó para escrutar el panorama del café.

Su mirada chocó con la de Keiji y ambos la retiraron, como si acabaran de ser atrapados en mitad de un crimen bilateral.

El esbelto rubio tomó su bebida y se sentó en una mesa solitaria. Akaashi por su parte, volvió a sumirse en el poema decidido por fin a plasmar algo más que palabras incoherentes en el papel. Las ideas no tardaron mucho en venirle a la mente. Siempre había oído que la inspiración aparecía en los momentos en los que la fuerza mental flaqueaba. Se dejó llevar por una asociación de ideas que parecía carecer de sentido, pero de algún modo, en su estado, eran lo más decente que obtendría. La pluma se movía con una ligereza innata sobre la fina hoja, el pelinegro estaba tan absorto que no se percató de que el tintineo de las campanitas volvió a sonar.

Ni siquiera se giró cuando la fría brisa de la calle le puso la piel de gallina.

No obstante, no tuvo más remedio que alzar la barbilla cuando una estruendosa voz irrumpió la calma con una tonalidad muy similar al siseo de una serpiente. Los ojos rasgados y aquella mordaz sonrisa confirmaron la identidad del joven. Daishou Suguru; el que había estado causando estragos la semana anterior en el club de lucha hasta llegar al punto de conseguir que el mismísimo Oikawa tuviera una pelea con él.

El pulso de Akaashi se precipitó hacia límites que desconocía que fueran posibles. No existía la más remota manera de que todos esos eventos fueran pura obra del destino. Le dio la espalda al peliverde con la muy fantasiosa esperanza de que no le hubiera visto. Gracias al reflejo de la cristalera que tenía enfrente, pudo seguir contemplando la situación desde una posición más precavida.

—Muy buenos días —Daishou carraspeó e hizo una leve pausa para asegurarse de que disponía de la atención de todo el mundo—. Siento arruinarles la mañana pero esto es un secuestro.

Una muchedumbre de murmullos similar al sonido de las olas impactando contra la costa se apoderó de toda la clientela. La sonrisa de Daishou se ensanchó al ver que había logrado sembrar la incertidumbre.

El hombre que se encontraba atendiendo tras la barra comenzó a moverse con cautela para aproximarse al responsable de aquella amenaza, con parsimonia, como si de verdad creyera que con las palabras adecuadas se podía amansar a las bestias. Pobre iluso.

De inmediato el chico rubio que había entrado con anterioridad, el cual se encontraba en completa calma, ligeramente reclinado sobre el asiento y con una pierna reposando sobre la otra, sacó una pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta en un ágil movimiento de muñeca. Su rostro completamente impasible, y la apuntó hacia el dueño del local. El hombre se petrificó como una estatua al ver el arma de fuego, aterrorizado de moverse lo más mínimo y que le costara la vida.

—Ni un paso más o se queda sin propina —dijo Daishou, socarrón, con una sonrisa enorme que reflejaba lo que le divertía la situación.

La puerta volvió a abrirse para revelar a tres chicos. A primera vista su aspecto imponía pero lo que de verdad conseguía que todos retiraran la vista y con la sangre helada eran las majestuosas e imponentes armas que llevaban consigo.

Uno de ellos tomó asiento en una silla como si hubiera sido un día largo y acabara de llegar al sofá de su hogar, otro reclinó su peso contra la puerta, lo cual probablemente le servía como ventaja para vigilar que nadie llegara sin avisar. El tercero se situó junto a Daishou y le tendió una pistola, éste comprobó que estaba cargada y luego jugueteó con ella entre sus manos, inquieto.

—Llegáis tarde —les reprochó Daishou con un tono que, pese a que se podía interpretar como una bronca, no era demasiado adusto—. ¿Es que no podéis tomaros nada en serio por una vez en vuestra vida?

—Goshiki tenía hambre —respondió con simpleza el chico que estaba apoyado contra la puerta.

El que recientemente se había sentado en una silla, Goshiki, supuso Akaashi, se encogió de hombros y alzó una pequeña bolsa de comida para llevar.

—También hemos traído para ti.

—Espero que no sea nada con nueces porque soy alérgi-…

El rubio escueto que llegó en primer lugar se aclaró la garganta.

Daishou por fin se giró hacía la anonada multitud. Todos estaban asombrados por la parsimonia con la que el grupo desarrollaba la escena. Con total normalidad, lo que lo hacía totalmente surreal ya que estaban en mitad de un secuestro que ellos mismos habían organizado.

—Bien. Todo el mundo fuera, no tenemos todo el día —dijo el peliverde, gesticulando con la pistola hacia la puerta, como haría un director de orquesta con su batuta—. Os informo de que como oiga una jodida sirena cerca alguien va a tener que limpiar la sangre del piano, ¿estamos?

La pequeña multitud se puso en pie, con rapidez y cautela comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta. El club de poesía incluido. Akaashi pudo ver como en un ágil movimiento, Daishou se giraba hacía ellos con la pistola en alto. Un acto similar al de una víbora apresando a su víctima entre sus fauces para evitar que escape. Daishou señaló los asientos con la pistola para indicarles que se sentaran. Todos lo hicieron al instante, menos Semi, que requirió de un aviso más para obedecer.

—Es de muy mala educación tratar de irte de tu propia fiesta antes de probar la tarta —comentó Daishou cuando finalmente el resto de rehenes salió del local, pasando a centrar toda su atención a los chicos.

—La próxima vez podríais mandar un mensaje con antelación —espetó Semi con una insolencia que dejaba clara su disconformidad respecto a la situación.

Daishou profirió unas risotadas y miró a uno de sus compañeros.

—Me cae bien. Tiene agallas. —Su tonalidad pasó súbitamente de ser risueña a ser seria, amenazante.— También es idiota. No te olvides de quién tiene la pistola aquí, chico.

Pese a que Semi irradiaba odio por cada poro de su cuerpo, no dijo nada más y desvió la mirada.

Daishou arrastró una silla de otra mesa hasta situarla en frente de Akaashi. La giró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, su pecho reclinado contra la espalda de la silla.

Aun a esas alturas, Akaashi continuaba eludiendo los depredadores ojos de Daishou. No pudo seguir haciéndolo una vez que el peliverde lo agarró de la barbilla con muy poca delicadeza y lo hizo mirarlo. Keiji podía sentir como sus articulaciones se paralizaban, del pánico probablemente.

—Hola Akaashi. Si Oikawa quería ocultarte debería haberte llevado a un lugar más protegido, esto ha sido demasiado fácil.

—Te equivocas, yo no tengo nada que ver con…

—Mentira. No quieres hacerlo por ese camino, créeme —interrumpió Daishou, tajante.

Akaashi bajó la mirada sin comprender nada.

—Vamos a acabar con esto rápido y podéis iros todos a casa. El pajarito solo tiene que cantar. Bien, ¿dónde está el Primigenio?

—¿Primogeniqué…?

—Joder, no me tomes por imbécil.

—Akaashi Itori, tu hermana —interrumpió el rubio que hasta entonces no había abierto la boca. Su voz era prominente y tranquila, muy distinta de la de Daishou, pero igual de inquietante—. Murió hace diez años. El caso se cerró sin ningún detenido o investigación concluyente

—Kawanishi lo estoy haciendo yo, tú vuel-… —Daishou había tratado de retomar la palabra, por lo que Akaashi había observado le gustaba ser el centro de todas las miradas. Sin embargo cerró la boca y suspiró cuando Kawanishi, el alto rubio, le lanzó una mirada fría como el hielo.

—No nos sirves de nada si pierdes los nervios y acabas metiéndole un tiro.

Un escalofrío hizo que la piel de Akaashi se erizara desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta su coronilla. Aunque por algún motivo quería que el rubio continuara hablando, por razones ajenas a su conocimiento, tenía información sobre su hermana. Eso provocaba que el dolor de cabeza regresara con la misma fuerza que siempre pero también le intrigaba, ¿qué relación había entre Daishou e Itori?

—Cuando ella murió, estaba custodiando este libro —Kawanishi tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y le enseñó una foto. En ella se veía un gran libro de color beige, en un principio podía haber sido blanco y el tiempo lo había convertido en ese color, estaba grabado con un patrón de extraños símbolos que no supo reconocer y tenía el título en un idioma extranjero que distaba mucho de ser similar al japonés o al inglés—. Lo necesitamos de vuelta, y si se lo confió a alguien, ese eres tú.

—¿En qué idioma está escrito el libro? —preguntó Akaashi, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Enælize—respondió el rubio, breve.

Desconocía la existencia de aquel idioma, ni siquiera lo había oído nombrar. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, confuso ahora más que antes.

Daishou profirió un bufido irónico.

—¿Ahora vas a hacer como si no tuvieras idea de nada de los Yith? Venga ya Akaashi, estás bastante crecidito para juegos.

—¿Los Yith? —inquirió Keiji, perplejo.

El peliverde parpadeó varias veces y lo escrutó con la mirada.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que Oikawa no te ha puesto al día después de todo —dijo éste con una inmensa y afilada sonrisa en su rostro, contento de tener información privilegiada—. Pídele respuestas a él, nosotros solo queremos el jodido libro.

La mente de Akaashi zumbaba, tratando de encajar todas las piezas para hallar algo de coherencia en la historia. Pero le faltaban pistas, pistas por parte de todos los que conocía para poder llegar a alguna conclusión. Sin embargo allí estaba, Kawanishi se había retirado al fondo y Daishou había vuelto a alzar la pistola, reclamando respuestas que él desconocía.

—Akaashi —comenzó Daishou con una voz aterciopelada y pausada que desentonaba con la pistola que tenía apuntada contra su sien—, ¿dónde está el libro?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no recuerdo haber oído hablar de él en mi vida —respondió con la voz cargada de desconfianza, como si estuviera corriendo por un campo de minas.

—Pues ya puedes ir haciendo memoria o me encargo de que no puedas volver a recordar nada en tu vida.

Pudo ver como una vena en el cuello de Daishou palpitaba, aquello no era buena señal.

—Daishou... no sé dónde está —dijo con un hilo de voz desesperado, y luego frunció los labios en una fina línea.

El susodicho suspiró y retiró el arma de la sien de Akaashi. En cambio, esta vez la apuntó contra Kenma. En los labios de Daishou se abrió paso una mayúscula sonrisa ladina especialmente dedicada al azabache. Por primera vez Akaashi sintió verdadera repugnancia hacia aquel tipo.

—Veamos si esto te refresca la memoria. Si no tengo una respuesta dentro de un minuto, tú amigo va a tener una bonita marca en la frente por tu culpa.

Daishou retiró el seguro de la pistola. En ese mismo instante, el tiempo comenzó a avanzar tortuosamente despacio, aún así Akaashi deseaba disponer de más, mucho más. La mirada de Kenma se intercambiaba nerviosamente entre Daishou y Akaashi.

El semirubio temblaba de miedo.

El segundero era todo lo que podía escucharse en el local, como un depredador que venía a buscar a su inmovilizada e indefensa presa.

La sonrisa de Daishou continuaba helando la habitación.

Akaashi cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de hallar entre sus recuerdos una respuesta. No podía encontrar nada sólido, tan solo había lagunas en los recuerdos de su hermana y algún que otro evento que se veía tan ficticio que era automáticamente asociado con un sueño.

—Tic-tac, Akaashi —murmuró Daishou, haciéndolo perder un tiempo precioso en mirar el reloj de la pared.

Tan solo treinta segundos ahora.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con mucha más fuerza, reprimiendo algún sollozo que deseaba salir entre su respiración agitada. Tenía que desbloquear sus recuerdos, y tenía que hacerlo ahora.

Regresó a aquel día, el día que su hermana murió. Sus padres le habían dicho que se había suicidado, pero él no lo recordaba así. Podía ver con total claridad la línea escarlata en el cuello de su hermana, había sido un asesinato en toda regla. Por mucho que Akaashi se hubiera molestado en convencerse de que la historia que le habían contado era la real, en el fondo sabía que no era más que una mentira para acallar a un niño curioso.

Volvió a aquellas noches en las que su hermana le leía poesía por las noches. Nunca había sido muy devota de los cuentos infantiles pero no había problema en eso, Akaashi había crecido escuchando rimas como otros habían crecido escuchando fábulas sobre animales que hablaban. Tras la muerte de su Itori, Keiji se había quedado con el libro de poesía y otros recuerdos suyos que conservaba aún en el desván de su antigua casa. ¿Podría ser que…?

—Se te acabó el tiempo —sentenció el peliverde.

El segundero concluyó finalmente con la vuelta. Pudo ver a la perfección el sutil movimiento del dedo índice en el gatillo del arma. Akaashi gritó pero otro ruido más estrepitoso, el de un cristal rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos, atrajo la atención de todos los sujetos de la sala.

Los brillantes fragmentos de cristal se encontraban ahora en el suelo, y por el marco de la puerta cruzó una silueta de porte soberano y cabellos castaños. Tras él había tres jóvenes, el chico de las cejas pobladas de la vez anterior, junto con su compañero de cabellera rosada, ambos portadores de una pistola en mano. El tercero tenía el pelo de un intenso rojo escarlata y jugueteaba nerviosamente con un riffle sobre su hombro.

Uno de los responsables del secuestro, el que supuestamente se había quedado vigilando el exterior, estaba ahora tirado al lado de los cristales rotos, inconsciente. Kuroo Tetsurou se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo inerte, lo que llevó a Akaashi a pensar que había sido obra suya.

—Siento haber llegado tarde a la fiesta, nuestras invitaciones se extraviaron por el camino —dijo Oikawa Tooru rompiendo el inexorable y desconcertado silencio que había surgido. Una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

Sin embargo a Kuroo parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo, tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la vista clavada en Kenma, el cual le devolvía la mirada completamente aterrado por la pistola que continuaba señalando su frente.

—Daishou, baja la puñetera pistola ahora mismo o te juro que esta vez no solo te romperé tres costillas. —En la tonalidad de Kuroo se podía detectar la animadversión que sentía hacia el de cabellos verdes. En todos sus años de amistad con el azabache, Akaashi jamás había escuchado un tono tan amenazante por parte del mayor.

Para lo que cabía esperar, Daishou volvió a recuperar la sonrisa. Ese comentario violento había servido para traerle de vuelta a la realidad y sacarle del asombro de haber tenido invitados que realmente nadie había invitado. El peliverde abrió la boca para hablar, sin embargo Oikawa se le adelantó.

—Tetsu-chan, tranquilizate, no va a hacer nada —aseguró éste, jovial, como si la posición de cada uno de los individuos de la sala no le afectara lo más mínimo a su carisma.

—Oh, ¿estás seguro? —inquirió Daishou con el objetivo de provocar al azabache, detonaba una falsa inocencia muy mal disimulada—. He hecho un trato con Akaashi, y me temo que ahora tengo que cumplirlo.

La sonrisa venenosa de Daishou pasó de tener como objetivo a Kuroo, a tenerlo en Kenma una vez más.

El semirubio cerró los ojos.

Kuroo apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, y en un veloz movimiento, extrajo una pequeña pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón. Encañonada, cómo no, al peliverde.

—¡Tetsurou! —exclamó Oikawa, solemne y soberano.

La ira de de Kuroo se esfumó en cuanto escuchó la apelación de su nombre completo en labios del castaño. Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, era que Oikawa _jamás_ le llamaba así a no ser que estuvieran en una situación mucho más íntima y acalorada, lo cual, obviamente, no era el caso, o en situaciones de verdadero riesgo para su integridad. Prefería no arriesgarse. Así que, en ese mismo instante, bajó el arma sin pensárselo dos veces.

—Cobarde —ladró Daishou, como si le acabaran de robar uno de sus mayores gozos—. No sabía que ahora te habías vuelto un gato doméstico.

Al contrario de lo esperado, Kuroo ni siquiera se inmutó ante el ataque.

—Cállate Daishou —ordenó Oikawa. Extrañamente, Daishou no replicó—. Tú ni siquiera estarías aquí si confiaran en ti para asuntos más importantes.

Por la expresión amarga de Daishou, que cualquiera hubiera dicho que acababa de morder un limón, aquel comentario le había dado un golpe considerable a su orgullo. No hubo ninguna respuesta sarcástica contra Oikawa, simplemente una profunda mirada de odio.

—Bien, voy a contarte lo que vais a hacer —comenzó el castaño, caminando tranquilamente por la estancia. Todos las personas de la sala con armas tenían las manos situada sobre la misma, sin embargo ninguna estaba encañonada, a excepción de la de Daishou, que seguía apuntando a Kenma. Oikawa se detuvo frente a la mesa en la cual había un tablero de ajedrez y tomó asiento en una de las sillas. Después se cruzó de piernas con elegancia, y prosiguió como si nada—. Tú vas a bajar esa pistola, vais a marcharos todos por donde habéis venido y vas a decirle a Ushijima que no has conseguido absolutamente nada porque eres un completo inútil.

Unas estridentes carcajadas por parte del peliverde estallaron tras las palabras de Oikawa y lo miró con una diversión irracional.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso?

—Porque mis chicos podrían hacer tres agujeros en cada uno de vosotros antes de que hubierais siquiera apuntado —respondió Oikawa con naturalidad y simpleza, como si la respuesta fuera más que evidente—. Además, las balas se acaban pero los puñetazos, no. Y creo que es más que obvio quien ganaría aquí si llegamos a esas.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó Daishou esta vez con mucha menos arrogancia y desparpajo, podía verse visiblemente como Oikawa lo estaba acorralando sin la necesidad siquiera de ir armado.

El objetivo de la pistola de Daishou pasó a ser el de cabellos chocolates, el cual no perdió la tranquilidad que lo invadía. Sin embargo, Kuroo dio un paso hacía delante que de inmediato retiró. La mueca de aversión en su rostro volvía a ser prominente.

—Por supuesto, pero antes creo que debería recordarte que tengo cierta carta en mi poder que enfadaría a poderosos dirigentes tuyos. —Tras decir eso, Oikawa alzó una ceja y ladeó su sonrisa.

Un latigazo de pánico cruzó el rostro de Daishou, dejando posteriormente rastros de inquietud. El chico vaciló unos instantes pero acabó por bajar el arma a regañadientes y se aproximó a Oikawa para poder descender su volumen de voz, malhumorado.

—No hay manera de que hagas eso, te perjudicaría a ti también  —dijo Daishou en un susurro violento. Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus mano apoyadas en la mesita con el tablero de ajedrez y su rostro próximo al de Oikawa.

—Oh, ¿crees que no puedo deshacerme de un pequeño daño colateral? —preguntó divertido, obviamente disfrutando del control de su situación—. En cambio, ambos sabemos que lo tuyo sería mucho peor que unos daños colaterales.

Daishou le escrutó con fastidio y Oikawa le dedicó una sonrisa.

—No puedes proteger a Akaashi de mi para siempre, solo es cuestión de tiempo. —Después, el peliverde bajó su vista al tablero de ajedrez, lo observó unos instantes y finalmente, movió el rey negro a una posición cercana pero protegida, de manera que quedara al acecho e inmediato ataque del rey blanco.— _Jaque_.

Luego se irguió e hizo un vago gesto con la mano, los chicos que había traído consigo no se mostraron muy de acuerdo pero aún así obedecieron y dejaron sus posiciones de ofensiva para dirigirse a la salida. Uno de ellos cargó el cuerpo del que todavía se encontraba inconsciente en el hombro y salieron de allí.

—Un placer Akaashi, tienes los mismos ojos que tu hermana, continuaremos esta charla en otro momento~ —se despidió Daishou, tratando de salvaguardar un ápice de orgullo y siendo el último en abandonar el café.

El ambiente se descargó en el momento en el que el peliverde salió por la puerta. Semi fue corriendo a abrazar al pelirrojo y le riñó por haber tardado demasiado en llegar, por lo visto, el chico le había mandado un mensaje a su novio, Tendou, informado de todo lo que había pasado en un principio. Así era cómo habían conseguido enterarse y llegar antes de que todo fuera demasiado tarde.

Por otra parte, Kuroo fue a tratar de consolar y confortar a Kenma en cuanto tuvo una ocasión segura, ahora el semirubio se encontraba sentado en el asiento del piano con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos y Kuroo a su lado, hablando con entusiasmo. Eso dejó a Oikawa en la posición de echarle un ojo a Akaashi,

—¿Una mañana interesante? —preguntó vivaracho el castaño mientras se levantaba de su silla para acercarse a Akaashi, entonces se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión que amalgaba el muchacho—. Akaashi, ¿qué pasa?

El pecho de Akaashi ascendía y bajaba a un ritmo insólito, todo su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier instante, varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y tenía la mirada desenfocada. Oikawa se acercó lo suficiente para ponerle una mano en el hombro, en ese mismo instante el pelinegro comenzó a sollozar y confrontó la mirada de Oikawa, aunque continuaba nublada.

—Mi-mi hermana… —el labio de Akaashi temblaba, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper en un llanto inconsolable—. Daishou mató a mi hermana.

Oikawa lo miró sereno, aunque su expresión no tardó en suavizarse, y con ella una sonrisa se delineó en sus labios. Una sonrisa en la cual no había ni un ápice de felicidad, tan solo tristeza y un matiz melancólico. El chico tragó saliva.

—Lo sé. También mató a mi padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answers are coming.


	4. Recuerdos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo le echó una pierna en el regazo, volviendo a recostarse en el sofá sin ningún tipo de recato. Antes de darle una respuesta, continúo cambiando de cadena hasta detenerse en un canal de deportes que emitía un partido de voleibol. Esto atrajo la atención de Bokuto en seguida a la pantalla.
> 
> —Nah, lo siento bro. No creo que a Oikawa le gracia la idea de que te deje pasar ahora, me ha dejado aquí para impedir que pases—murmuró Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros sin retirar la vista del partido.
> 
> —Sabe que Akaashi me lo va a contar más tarde, ¿cierto? —inquirió Bokuto con el ceño fruncido y un exagerado tono ofendido.
> 
> El azabache bufó.
> 
> —Por supuesto que lo sabe; es Oikawa. Solo quiere evitar que molestes —respondió Kuroo.
> 
> —¿Cree que soy molesto?
> 
> Kuroo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, estoy viva (?). Siento la tardanza pero básicamente he estado procrastinando en este capítulo, no estaba muy segura respecto a la trama pero creo que ya os lo debía so here I am. Tampoco estoy muy conforme con la manera en la que he desarrollado el capítulo así que os pido perdón por adelantado, tengo mejores cosas preparadas por venir, lo prometo.  
> Nos vemos~.

—Llamaré a Bokuto —dijo Kuroo, poniéndose rápidamente en movimiento y extrayendo el teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Oikawa asintió en dirección al azabache.

Los ojos de Akaashi estaban extremadamente abiertos, Oikawa ni siquiera podía afirmar que el joven estuviera parpadeando. Le miraba anonadado, asombrado, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. Pero Tooru no podía culparle, demasiados eventos habían acontecido en tan poco tiempo. Y más aún era los que quedaban por llegar.

Con cautela y parsimonia, atrajo una silla hacia al lado de Akaashi y se sentó. Sus ojos avellanas escrutaban con atención los zafiros que le devolvían la mirada.

—¿Sabes cómo murió? —preguntó el de cabellos castaños empleando un suave tono.

Ahora Akaashi podía verlo todo con más claridad, sin la confusión que solía nublar sus recuerdos dándole aquel aspecto falso, plástico, tan poco acorde a la realidad.

_El día que Itori realmente murió estaba en la cocina, coloreando con ceras de colores mientras su hermana mayor leía algún libro en voz alta. Si no estaba equivocado, el libro de poemas de siempre; Sonetos a la luna. Keiji estaba perdido en la agradable y aterciopelada de Itori cuando tocaron a la fuerte con una fuerza superior a la necesaria. La joven se levantó de su silla y fue a abrir con parsimonia, independientemente de la prisa que parecían tener los visitantes. _

_Sin embargo, pronto la situación se tornó tan violenta como los golpes que seguían resonando al otro lado de la puerta._

_Itori apenas abrió la puerta cuando la cerró de un portazo. Akaashi pudo ver a la perfección como su tranquila y apacible expresión se contraía en una mueca de puro pánica, esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa en el momento en el que notó la preocupada mirada de Keiji encima. La joven echó el pestillo de la puerta y cerró con llave. A continuación tomó a Akaashi de la mano con una exaltada tranquilidad y lo guió hasta su habitación. Se esforzaba por mantener la calma pero su hermano podía notar el temblor de su mano y la inquietud de sus ojos verdes, que miraban hacia todos lados sin ser capaces de fijarse en un solo lugar por más de cinco segundos._

_Le aseguró que todo estaba bien y por unos segundos, Keiji le creyó. A los pocos segundos un sonido más estridente sobresaltó a su hermana, y esta vez no pudo disimular su mirada inyectada en puro frenesí. Itori le indicó que se escondiera de la cama mientras el sonido de pasos se hacía cada vez más presente. Akaashi se encondió justo en el momento en el que tres hombres irrumpieron en la habitación._

_Estaba demasiado nervioso tratando de que el ruido de sus sollozos no llegara más lejos de su propia mano, que estaba sobre su boca, acallándose, como para escuchar de lo que hablaban. Pero había hostilidad y tensión el dialogo, como una cuerda estirada a punto de romperse._

_Akaashi se asomó un poco, siempre había sido un curioso sin remedio. Justo en el momento perfecto para ver una mano extenderse hacia su hermana._

_La pistola firmemente sujeta entre los dedos._

_Un tatuaje en la muñeca._

_El sonido de un disparo. Varios._

_El cuerpo de su hermana cayendo al suelo en un sonido sordo._

_La sangre comenzando a teñir el suelo de carmesí._

_Lagrimas silenciosas resbalando por sus propias mejillas._

_Oscuridad._

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras el recuerdo entumecía su cuerpo como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera descendido súbitamente. Luego afirmó con un lento y breve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Yo estuve allí —Keiji tragó saliva—, lo vi todo; vi cómo la asesinaban, estaba debajo de la cama. Lo que me dijisteis que ocurrió no son más que mentiras.

Aunque en ocasiones perdía los nervios, Oikawa Tooru era una persona minuciosamente cuidadosa y coherente. Sabía en el preciso momento que debía ejecutar cada movimiento. Por eso mismo se mantuvo igual de comprensivo cuando el chico le incluyó en el saco de mentiras del que él no formaba parte.

Oikawa suspiró.

—Escucha, te debo respuestas —al oír aquella palabra, Akaashi pareció volver levemente en sí—. Pero este no es el lugar, espera a que lleguemos a mi despacho y te lo contaré todo.

Esas habían sido sin lugar a dudas las mejores noticias que Akaashi había escuchado en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no hizo más que asentir mientras una de sus piernas temblaba; un tic nervioso que había adquirido en los últimos meses.

—Tetsu-chan, ¿puedes decirle a Bokuto que vaya directamente al sitio?

—¡Claro que sí, gran jefe! —exclamó Kuroo en un tono juguetón que claramente tenía la intención de molestar a su interlocutor.

Los labios de Oikawa se torcieron en una mueca. Aunque pronto dejó pasar aquello y le hizo a Akaashi un ademán para que le acompañara a la salida.

—Bien —Oikawa se detuvo de espaldas a la puerta, observando a cada uno de los individuos con detenimiento—. Matsun, Makki, vosotros iréis en un coche detrás nuestra por precaución. Tendou, supongo que tú te quedas —añadió, dado que se encontraba aún junto al chico de cabellos color ceniza, Semi.

Sin embargo su mirada se detuvo en el semirubio que seguía sentado sobre el asiento del piano. Extrañamente, el semblante de Oikawa adoptó una expresión de incomodidad. Kuroo le había hablado de Kenma, y no es que precisamente estuviera celoso, tan solo no sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar y dirigirse a él.

—Kenma, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres —ofreció usando un tono educado, la opción más estable.

—Uh... No, gracias. Kunimi me acompañará a casa —dijo Kenma, breve.

Oikawa le dedicó una sonrisa cortés y se dispuso a salir de allí, cuando recordó un pequeño detalle y volvió a girarse.

—Decirle al dueño que yo me encargaré de la reparación de los gastos si mantiene la boca cerrada sobre lo que ha pasado hoy aquí —comentó el castaño, casi sin darle importancia—. Un placer caballeros, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no sea en una situación similar a esta.

Dicho eso, salió de allí con paso seguro y Akaashi y Kuroo siguiéndole muy de cerca.

Kuroo tomó el asiento del volante y a diferencia de como Oikawa solía hacer siempre, se sentó atrás junto a Akaashi. El asiento del copiloto le proporcionaba más comodidad y mejores vistas, no solo al paisaje del exterior del vehículo, sino también al perfil del que siempre solía ser su acompañante.

—¿A dónde, señor? —pregunto Kuroo, que todavía conservaba esa tonalidad juguetona. Una mano en la palanca de cambios y otra en el volante.

—A las estrellas —respondió Oikawa con un tono similar al opuesto.

En ese mismo instante Kuroo rompió en una marea de estridentes carcajadas y giró la cabeza para mirar a Oikawa, una escéptica ceja alzada.

—Por favor dime que no acabas de citar _Titanic_ o me veré obligado a dejarte —bromeó el azabache, usando sus mejores dotes melodramáticos.

Oikawa se cruzó de brazos y bufó, divertido

—Eso suena muy patético viniendo de alguien que se sabe cada cita de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

Kuroo le guiñó un ojo y volvió a mirar al frente.

—Ahora en serio, ¿a dónde?

—Ya sabes a donde.

Y era cierto, sí que lo sabía. Sin más dilación, presionó el acelerador y dio comienzo a su habitual y temeraria manera de conducir.

 

* * *

 

 Era sábado por la mañana y dado que la madrugada anterior había sido noche de peleas, no era de extrañar que sólo los miembros más comunes del club de lucha estuvieran por allí.

Sólo tres habían acabado en el hospital, no era un mal número, pero teniendo en cuenta que dos de ellos habían sido por culpa de Kuroo, dejaba a Oikawa bastante preocupado. No es que tuviera problemas con aquello, después de todo él mismo había sido el creador, pero una de las reglas consistía en que la pelea finalizaba cuando unos de los contendientes se rendía o se desmayaba. En ambos casos se desmayaron y el azabache continuó, por supuesto no era como si Oikawa fuera a echarle por eso. _No a él_.

Otro factor era que Kuroo no solía llegar tan lejos jamás, sabía controlarse, porque le gustaba burlarse del rival vencido una vez estaba tirado en el suelo. Oikawa lo sabía de primera mano. Todo esto apuntaba a que Kuroo había dejado de pelear para divertirse, y había comenzado a pelear para liberar frustración. Lo peor de todo era que Tooru creía conocer el motivo, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Cruzaron la sala principal y entraron en un pasillo, tenía poca iluminación pero el monótono blanco que cubría las paredes y el suelo lo disimulaba.

Abrió la puerta que revelaba su caótico despacho, y en cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro, se apresuró a cerrarla.

Nada más entrar, Akaashi se dirigió a tomar asiento en una silla de la sala, todavía se encontraba algo mareado.

—Ah, ah, ah. No es aquí donde vamos a hablar —dijo Oikawa, en tono cantarín cuando vio que Akaashi tenía intenciones de acomodarse allí. Luego, señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza la pequeña puerta granate que no pasaba inadvertida en las paredes cubiertas de madera—. Las respuestas comienzan ahí.

Akaashi se puso en pie al instante, totalmente movido por la curiosidad y el ansia de respuestas que cruzar aquella puerta le transmitía.

—Tetsu-chan, tú quédate aquí para cuando llegué Bokuto —añadió el castaño mientras abría un cajón de su escritorio y extraía una pequeña llave plateada.

—Como quieras.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Kuroo agarró el mando de la televisión y se dejó caer sobre el gran sofá de tapizado rojo, comenzando al instante a cambiar de cadena sin detenerse más de diez segundos en la misma.

Finalmente, abrió la puerta con Akaashi siguiéndole muy de cerca, y como no era de extrañar en alguien tan minuciosamente detallista como Oikawa, la cerró tras de sí. Incluso a pesar de que la única persona que podía oírles era Kuroo, al cual le había confiado más información que a cualquier otra persona.

La sala era relativamente pequeña en comparación a su despacho. Tenía todas las paredes cubiertas con estanterías que albergaban cientos de cientos de libros en ellas. El aire olía a polvo y a papel, se notaba que normalmente no solía ser concurrido.

Oikawa se dirigió hacía una de las paredes y deslizó el dedo por una fila de la infinidad de libros que componían aquella pared.

—Aquí puedes encontrar la información suficiente para exponer al gobierno mundial. Cada pequeño error y trapo sucio está encriptado en alguna de estas páginas —comenzó el castaño, luego se giró para encarar a Akaashi—. Mi padre junto con el resto de los Yith se encargaron de recopilar toda la información que pudieron sobre el gobierno, por supuesto tenían gente dentro de las diferentes instalaciones que les filtraban información

Akaashi frunció el ceño, como si no lo entendiera o simplemente no acabara de creerlo.

—Querían desnudar al gobierno delante del mundo, robarle todo su poder. Tu hermana se encargaba de codificar la información en un idioma inventado para que nadie más pudiera leerlo —dejó escapar una carcajada agridulce—, lo hizo tan bien que no he podido traducir ni un cuarto de la información que hay aquí. Si tan solo solo tuviera el código del maldito libro…

—U-uh... Daishou me preguntó por un libro, ¿...el Primogenio? —dijo Akaashi con poca seguridad en sus palabras.

—¡El Primigenio! ¿Sabes dónde está? Eso me lo facilitaría todo —comentó Oikawa, su cara se iluminaba como si acabaran de darle la mejor noticia del mes.

Akaashi lo pensó por unos segundos, finalmente asintió.

—Creo que tengo una ligera idea de donde puede estar.

—Fantástico, lo recuperamos y tú podrás seguir con el trabajo de hermana. Tienes que ser tú, yo no tengo mucho tiempo y llevas la sangre de tu hermana, ella nos dijo que algún día serías su ayudante pero… supongo que ahora eres tú el que debe buscar un ayudante.

Aquella idea llenó a Akaashi de una calidad familiar, la echaba de menos, y en cierto modo, traer a la vida algo que ella había amado le hacía sentirse cercano a Itori una vez más.

—Pero siento mucho decirte que a partir de ahora vas a tener que ir armado. Ya te tenían en el punto de mira, después de lo de hoy… —Oikawa negó con la cabeza, en su rostro predominaba una expresión no muy esperanzadora—, bueno, mejor encárgate de estar acompañado en todo momento.

—¿Por eso me han estado siguiendo? —pronunció Akaashi con algo de molestia, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle más de lo que podía ocultar, era como si alguien estuviera hurgando entre su cerebro, entre sus recuerdos, sin el más mínimo ápice de tacto.

—Piénsalo. No recordabas el asesinato de tu hermana hasta hace unos segundos. Creíste las mentiras que te contaron sobre cómo se había suicidado —a medida que Oikawa hablaba, su tono se volvía más hostil, al igual que gesticulaba con movimiento más violentos.

La expresión de dolor en los ojos de Akaashi le hizo detenerse, él no era el enemigo. Cerró los ojos, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y volvió a abrirlos, sus hombros habían dejado de estar rígidos. Esta vez, cuando habló, usó un tono calmado para tratar de hacerle entrar en razón.

—Ellos a propósito te causaron esa confusión, esa neblina o lo que sea que tengas en el cerebro. Para que olvidarás lo que ellos quieren que olvides —su profunda mirada avellana se clavó en la opuesta, contundente—. Están tratando de controlarte, Akaashi. Te han tratado de controlar todo este tiempo.

El pecho de Akaashi comenzaba a acelerarse, mirando en todas las direcciones. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente causándole una presión en los pulmones que le impedía respirar con facilidad. Si no había entendido mal, alguien le había alterado los recuerdos y tenía un rol en aquello mucho más importante de lo que jamás había pensado.

—Esto es una locura, ¿de qué estás hablando? —su mirada estaba inyectada en puro nervio—. ¿Quién está tratando de controlarme?

—La gente de allá fuera que no me quiere vivo; la gente que nos tiene miedo. —Tooru era consciente de que estaba pisando sobre hielo fino, pero no podía por eso continuar ocultándole la verdad por más tiempo, una verdad que afectaba al moreno plenamente.—Tienes que tener cuidado, más que nunca.

Akaashi asintió sin saber que más hacer o decir, su mirada estaba cargada de confusión y sus labios se fruncían con estoico nerviosismo. No le resultaba agradable la idea de que todo su presente y futuro girara en torno a un pasado que acababa de recordar. No le gustaba que su vida fuera la idea de otra persona, aunque de algún modo, sentía que podía aprovechar esta oportunidad para empezar a controlar su propio futuro.

Oikawa prosiguió con su explicación, no le abundaba precisamente el tiempo como para esperar.

—Bien, a pesar de que los Yith actuaban en secreto, el gobierno tiene oídos, y no estuvieron felices de escuchar que trataban de boicotearles. Tienen una organización para este tipo de cosa, para limpiar a todo el que suponga un riesgo para ellos; la UGP, el símbolo que me enseñaste es su emblema. Supongo que vistes el tatuaje de la muñeca de Daishou.

—¿…UGP? —preguntó el azabache con voz dubitativa, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

—Sí, sí, la organización universal encargada de proteger al gobierno, o más bien limpiar su basura —Oikawa ondeó su mano, restándole importancia—. No importa.

—¿Daishou forma parte de ella? —inquirió Akaashi, tratando de esclarecer la información.

—Así es, aunque la persona que está a cargo de todo es Ushijima Wakatoshi, es intocable, así que vamos a tener que derribarle desde abajo sin que nos vea venir—una sonrisa misteriosa alumbró las facciones del castaño con un aire frío, malicioso—, Daishou solo se dedica a molestarme porque sabe que, aparte de ti, soy lo queda de los Yith y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Cómo que somos todo lo que queda? —Akaashi ladeó la cabeza, curioso y preocupado a partes iguales.

—El gobierno ordenó la detención de todas las personas involucradas en la organización.

—¿Y si la orden era de detención por qué están muertas? —preguntó el pelinegro, sobresaltado.

—Akaashi, cálmate, y déjame terminar la historia.

Pese a que Oikawa había usado su tono habitual, Keiji se sintió levemente intimidado por aquel chico. Asintió para instarle a continuar.

—Fueron asesinadas por la UGP, ilegalmente, al menos un primer grupo de once personas. Cinco años más tarde, todas y cada uno de las personas restantes murieron por diferentes causas —el castaño pronunció aquellas dos últimas palabras con un tono que daba a pensar que había sido una causa común, no algún accidente. Akaashi podía distinguir la mirada de dolor en las facciones de Oikawa, iba a preguntarle por ello cuando siguió hablando—. Yo debería estar en esa lista, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en mis propios proyectos, además de que tengo la protección de Daishou.

Por unos segundos le pareció que Oikawa se sentía culpable por aquello, y así era, el único motivo por el que no había sido asesinado era su ambición. La misma que le había salvado la vida y probablemente se la quitado al resto. Fue demasiado ruidoso, demasiado llamativo. Debió suponer que eventualmente alguien querría saber lo que había detrás de todos sus provocaciones y juegos para recaudar información.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿Daishou está de tu lado? —interrogó Akaashi, incrédulo.

Oikawa río.

—Por supuesto que no, está deseando pegarme un tiro, pero no puede. Porque tengo grabaciones en las que confiesa que mató a tu hermana y a mi padre cuando no tenía autorización para ello. En la UGP no se andarían con jueguecitos si lo descubrieran —respondió el de cabellos color chocolate como si tener algo contra Daishou le complaciera.

—Oikawa-san, ¿por qué no has ido a las autoridades si tienes una prueba incriminatoria contra él? —parecía calmado, pero aun así se notaba en todo su diálogo corporal que estaba teniendo una pelea interna por mantener a raya la ansiedad.

—Porque somos un claro enemigo del gobierno, pero se supone que estamos muertos, no nos prestarían atención. Por lo que a ellos respecta tu hermana, mi padre y el resto nunca han existido. No puedes denunciar una muerte de una persona que ha sido borrada de todas partes. Y además no saben que yo sigo investigando, la UGP lo sospechan pero eso no es suficiente para que tomen represalias abiertamente contra mí. Por supuesto, ya están en movimiento, solo es una cuestión de tiempo. Daishou lo sabe, eso es lo que tiene contra mi. Así que ninguno podemos usar nuestro as salvo para protegernos.

Una mueca amarga se instaló en el semblante de Akaashi, como si su pequeña esperanza de tener justicia se hubiera desvanecido.

—No te preocupes, mató a mi padre. No lo he perdonado por eso  —declaró Oikawa, un tono lúgubre y una sonrisa fría en sus labios.

Sin embargo, las comisuras de Akaashi se elevaron en un minúsculo gesto de confianza. Compartía mucho más con aquel chico de lo que siempre había pensado, incluso sentía que podía fiarse de él.

 

* * *

 

Tres golpes voluptuosos resonaron contra la madera de la puerta, seguidos de la chillona voz de su Bokuto, identificándose. Kuroo se levantó del sofá perezosamente y fue hasta la puerta, arrastrando los pies al caminar, como si todo el cuerpo le pesara.

—Bro, bro, he tardado más de lo esperado había un atasco en la avenida principal, y ya sabes lo mal que se pone to-..., oye, ¿y Akaashi? —preguntó de el de cabellos bicolor con aquel tono cantarín que usaba mientras pronunciaba un montón de palabras seguidas que azoraban a Kuroo. Mientras hablaba, Bokuto caminaba por la habitación sin el más mínimo decoro hasta desplomarse en el sofá en el que previamente había estado tumbado el azabache.

Con la misma parsimonia con la que había avanzado hacia la puerta, Kuroo regresó al sofá, dejándose caer al lado de su amigo.

—Está allí dentro con Oikawa. —Hizo un ligero ademán con la cabeza. señalando a la puerta granate que había en una pared.

—Oh, entonces voy para allá, quiero saber porque me habéis pedido que viniera —dijo Bokuto con una tonalidad que podría etiquetarse de nerviosa, pero cualquiera que le conociera, sabría que era la habitual en él.

Kuroo le echó una pierna en el regazo, volviendo a recostarse en el sofá sin ningún tipo de recato. Antes de darle una respuesta, continúo cambiando de cadena hasta detenerse en un canal de deportes que emitía un partido de voleibol. Esto atrajo la atención de Bokuto en seguida a la pantalla.

—Nah, lo siento bro. No creo que a Oikawa le gracia la idea de que te deje pasar ahora, me ha dejado aquí para impedir que pases—murmuró Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros sin retirar la vista del partido.

—Sabe que Akaashi me lo va a contar más tarde, ¿cierto? —inquirió Bokuto con el ceño fruncido y un exagerado tono ofendido.

El azabache bufó.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe; es Oikawa. Solo quiere evitar que molestes —respondió Kuroo.

—¿Cree que soy molesto?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su rostro.

Los labios de Bokuto se contornearon en un puchero infantil y le frunció el ceño a su amigo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tú también estás aquí? —insinuó el de cabello blanco, como si su intención fuera darle el mismo golpe a Kuroo que él le acababa de dar verbalmente.

Esto hizo que el azabache centrara su atención en Bokuto por unos instantes, mientras meditaba aquella idea. Tras un rato, su expresión se convirtió en una réplica de la ajena.

—Mierda.

 

* * *

 

—Oikawa-san, ¿puede preguntarte si de verdad fue casualidad que conocieras a Kuroo en una pelea? —interrogó Akaashi con cautela, tratando de no abordar con demasiada brusquedad aquel tema.

Una sonrisa ladina y orgullosa. Sí, ese era el adjetivo apropiado, solo que el orgullo no era hacía su propia persona, que también, sino hacía Akaashi. Hacía su capacidad de haberse percatado de unos hechos que cualquiera hubiera pasado por alto.

—¿Sabes? Me alegro de que seas tú el que adopte el antiguo cargo de tu hermana —confesó Oikawa. Luego reclinó el peso de su cadera contra el de una estantería—. No, no fue casualidad.

Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar una botella de whiskey y llenar dos vasos por la mitad de su capacidad. Le tendió uno Akaashi, el cual lo aceptó pero más que beberlo, lo observó.

—Los padres de Daishou formaban parte de los Yith —comenzó Oikawa, los ojos de Akaashi se abrieron de manera desorbitada al conocer aquel dato—. Murieron tratando de proteger el código, eso hizo que...

—Que Daishou culpará a los Yith y se uniera a la UGP —terminó Akaashi, deduciendo el resultado de la infancia de Daishou.

Oikawa alzó el vaso en dirección a Akaashi y posteriormente, dejo que una gran cantidad de bebida resbalara por sus labios y ardiera en su garganta.

—Cuando mi padre murió yo tenía dieciséis. A diferencia de ti, tenía pleno conocimiento de a lo que se dedicaba y decidí continuar lo que él había empezado —Oikawa movió el vaso en círculos, observando como el líquido amenazaba con desbordarse por los bordes en cualquier momento—. No podía hacer mucho, así que básicamente me dedicaba a mirar y aprender todo lo que estuviera en mi mano. Pero a los diecinueve tenía las habilidades adecuadas como para disuadir a alguien de unirse a la UGP o hacerle cambiar de opinión para que la abandonara. La relación de esto conmigo y Kuroo es la siguiente: Daishou y Kuroo crecieron juntos, pese a que con el tiempo se habían ido distanciando, su nombre seguía apareciendo en el historial de Daishou en letras de neón. Los Yith pensaron que podría estar involucrado de alguna manera y me enviaron a mí para cortarle las alas.

Akaashi dio el primer sorbo a su bebida y asintió, completamente embelesado por la historia del castaño.

—La primera vez que lo vi estaba en medio de una pelea, usé lo que supuse que funcionaría con alguien como él: la provocación. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de mi existencia y le dije: «¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?» —Oikawa pronunció aquello como si estuviera tratando de reproducir el tono que había usado en aquel momento. Luego soltó una melancólica carcajada y tomó otro largo sorbo—. Fue la primera persona que me dio una paliza.

La sonrisa de Akaashi se vio contagiada de manera casi imperceptible por la brillante sonrisa que amalgaban las sublimes facciones del castaño. Con ese centelleante brillo en los ojos, Akaashi podía predecir con claridad que el chico no podía superar los veintiséis.

—Ni siquiera se molestó en recogerme del suelo, pero irónicamente, sí que me besó. Y por supuesto, mi trabajo consistía en investigarle y el chico tenía la palabra problemas tatuada en la frente, así que me vi obligado a seguirle el juego —le guiñó un ojo a Akaashi, con complicidad—. Pronto descubrí que Kuroo no sabía nada de Daishou desde hacía años, pero para esos días, yo ya estaba completamente prendado de Kuroo y de la lucha.

—¿Y por qué creaste el club de lucha si tenías pensado continuar el proyecto de los Yith? —inquirió Akaashi, tratando de unificar las pocas piezas que le quedaban por descubrir.

Oikawa se llevó una mano a su labio inferior, y dio en aquel lugar unos suaves golpecitos, un gesto que acostumbraba hacer cuando pensaba en algo.

—Oh, eso. Simple; necesitaba una tapadera para poder sin que nadie sospechara, también era una buena manera de hacer que Kuroo permaneciera conmigo, además, me gustaba luchar —concluyó Oikawa, encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera obvio.

—¿Ya no te gusta luchar? ¿Por qué lo dejaste?

Una mueca ácida acaparó las facciones de Oikawa, el pelinegro supo en ese instante que quizás no había sido la pregunta adecuada.

—Eso es algo a lo que no puedo responderte —dijo aquello rehuyendo la mirada de Akaashi y en un tono de voz más tenue de lo habitual.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el de ojos avellana terminó el resto de su bebida y le volvió a dirigir a su acompañante una sonrisa de tinte cordial.

—Creo que ya no queda nada más que aclarar, será mejor que deje de saturarte —dijo Oikawa como una sutil finalización de aquella reunión.

Akaashi asintió.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la salida. Aún quedaba mucha información oculta pero Akaashi no estaba listo para asimilar nada más por el momento, ni Oikawa tenía intenciones de revelar acontecimientos por adelantado. Sin embargó cuando Oikawa situó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, el pelinegro volvió a abrir la boca algo vacilante para formular una última pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué esperas lograr con todo eso?

Oikawa le dirigió una sonrisa mayúscula y brillante, aunque con un disimulado rastro de tristeza.

—Quiero salvar el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tenéis alguna pregunta o simplemente queréis venirme a gritar os dejo por aquí mi cuenta de twitter: @weitschmerz_


End file.
